


Black feathers

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Goth Erwin, Goth Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gothic, Gothic Erwin, Gothic subculture, Goths, Halloween, M/M, Top Erwin Smith, gothic Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Being forced to visit his regular club on a night he hates, Levi finds himself enthralled with a man he’s never seen before – but is he a trick or a treat?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 35
Kudos: 134





	1. Wannabes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auurii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auurii/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, everybody!
> 
> I have been meaning to write a goth eruri fic for a long time now. Two weeks ago, an idea finally struck me, and here we are. There is just one chapter left to complete this and I am already working on it, but I wanted to post this fic on Halloween no matter what - because it takes place on Halloween night, as you will shortly find out.
> 
> I guess you could call this fic set in Germany my personal homage to my goth/metal youth. And trust me and Levi on this: It's not a phase. I still listen to the music, but my club-nights are cut short, and now, amidts the pandemic they are non-existent. I think this is why for the past few weeks I have been remembering my days as a regular club-goer, regretting I did NOT go to that goth party just before the virus changed all of our lives. And believe me when I say: I danced on my chair while writing this. I miss it so much! And whenever this pandemic is over, I am putting on my boots and my corset and I am GOING OUT.
> 
> To heighten your reading experience, here's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6UDcNwvURWzllUamxhemkd?si=n2upXzPJReK-my9JwkJZtA) containing all the songs mentioned in the fic and a few more.
> 
> Maybe some are familiar to my fellow German goths :)
> 
> Okay, enough author rambling. I hope you are all safe and I hope you enjoy this fic. I had so much fun creating this - so if you like it, be kind to me and leave a comment.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS!
> 
> Enjoy.

Many people think that Levi Ackerman loves Halloween – but the truth is: he hates it. 

Of course, it has _some_ advantages. For instance, the fact that you can get accessories with skulls and black bats and elegant spiders practically _everywhere_. Spooky table cloths as well as candles, very morbid and funny cake decorations in forms of zombies and mummies, fake blood as well as artificial cobwebs to hang up in your home – you name it, you get it on Halloween. But in this also lies the reason why Levi Ackerman hates this day. 

Because it's that _one_ day were every normal human being suddenly decides to put on black clothes, decorating their house with skeletons and vampire accessories like fake coffins, suddenly calling this type of lifestyle cool, when in fact on 364 days of the year they laugh about things like these, laugh about the gothic culture, calling it weird and strange and ridiculous. And what Levi Ackerman hates the most about Halloween, with all those boring people dressing up, is the fact that _some_ of those brats choose to dress up as _a goth_ for Halloween; pretending to be someone like Levi Ackerman, instead of going for the sexy nurse outfit, the typical vampire Count Dracula bullshit, or the ridiculous mummy with their bodies wrapped in cheap-ass toilet paper. No, those brats, mostly adults actually, go for _a goth_ ; acting as if Levi’s clothing and make up style were a freaking _costume_.

And that’s what Levi Ackerman despises. Because it’s not a freaking _disguise_. 

It’s his identity.

When he was 14 and bought his first belt with spiked studs, his first black combat boots and his first fishnet tank top, applying black eyeliner for the very first time, sewing a black jacket with spikes and other ornaments to complete his outfit, his mother Kuchel and his uncle Kenny called it a phase. Now, twenty years later, they still do – in jest, however – when the youngest Ackerman comes to visit, wearing his pitch black pants with ornamental straps and buckles, highly priced leather platform boots with glittering metal plates attached to the thick and bulky soles, his ears pierced multiple times, as is his face. And Kuchel still laughs at his septum, telling Levi it’s making him look like a bull. But Levi’s not bothered by his mother’s comments, never has been. Because despite all of the things she sometimes says, she’s really supportive and accepts him the way he is and always will be. 

A goth. 

“What are you doing on Halloween?” Kuchel asks him as she’s serving him some fine black tea while he tries to fix her latest computer issue.

“Nothing,” Levi replies. Because he _never_ goes out on Halloween. Because of all those mainstream idiots flooding the streets in their cheap monster costumes, unable to tell Viktor Frankenstein and his creation apart, the name Mary Shelley not even ringing a bell. 

Uneducated fools.

However, two days later, Isabel breaks up with her current (and very much cheating) boyfriend and she deserves some cheering up. And so, for the first time, Levi finds himself dressing up for the Halloween event at their regular club _The Raven_. And he goes all out. 

He slicks his naturally black hair back, for which so many envy him, revealing his neatly kept undercut with the extravagant cobweb design shaved by Furlan’s skilled fingers into the trimmed short hair on either side of Levi’s head; a meticulous pattern many more envy Levi for. Ah, being best friends with a hairdresser really _does_ have its merits. As does being best friends with a beautician – Isabel does Levi’s make up that night, it helps her to take her mind off things, and Levi gladly lets her work her black magic; because Isabel is a freaking goth goddess.

With _London After Midnight_ playing in the background, she highlights Levi’s natural paleness with a light foundation and near-to-white powder, the colour of his indigo eyes by applying black and a shimmering dark blue eyeshadow, painting his eyelashes with thick mascara too and using a waterproof and very dark gel on his thin, trimmed eyebrows.

“You’re gonna love this one,” she mutters, taking off the cap of a pitch black lipstick. “It’s a vegan, kiss-proof product that will stay on your beautiful lips until morning, my child.” Levi suppresses a grin as his second best friend puts the lipstick onto his mouth. “There,” she says afterwards, taking in her creation, nodding and smiling contentedly. “You’re all dolled-up.”

“Wow,” Furlan joins in, staring at Levi’s face, enthralled. “It’s absolutely gorgeous.” 

It is. And so is Levi’s outfit. It’s one of his own creations. Modest, but still beautiful.

He’s wearing a Victorian pitch black shirt with a stand-up collar and vintage buttons with little ornaments of miniature dark red pearls; Levi put them together with the help of a magnifying glass and tweezers. Three big rows of frills with woven-in lace grace his chest and the upper part of his flat stomach, forming somewhat of a triangle, pointing southward. There are also big ruffles at the end of the sleeves, sticking to his body like a second skin. His slender legs are covered by tight pants made of dark red brocade, with a very prominent braid design around the whole, high-notched waistline with more of those beautiful, self-made buttons. His ankle boots made of leather have a five centimetres high heel and stand out because of the three big straps with buckles in the shape of dark red skulls. To top it all off, Levi puts on his dark grey brocade tailcoat and a velvet top hat and grabs his walking cane, its knob a handcrafted silver dragon head, a perfect contrast to his nails painted in a deep black.

Being a tailor and the owner of the town’s only small gothic shop definitely has its merits too.

As Levi puts in his main earrings – silver antiques with beautiful rubies, passed down to him from his great-grandmother – he takes a look at his friends and is pleased with their appearance. They look absolutely stunning too.

Isabel’s perfect itty-bitty bettie bangs and her thick, lush red hair with dyed black strands, curled professionally by Furlan, are simply fabulous. They also match the dress Levi’s chosen for her tonight: She’s donning a lavish blood red Victorian design with a corset and pitch black braids as well as damask ornaments Levi’s sewn into it. Her hands are covered in long lace gloves and she’s wearing pretty leather shoes with a heel slightly higher than Levi’s, which you can’t barely see as the stunning dress, pompous also thanks to the hoop petticoat underneath, almost touches the ground.

Furlan has styled his own fair hair into huge, symmetrical spikes, and looks absolutely stunning in his long and straight, long bondage kilt, with laces and buckles, and clunky combat boots with metallic ornaments paired with his simple tight latex tank top. He’s wearing a long multi-chain necklace, a birthday gift from Levi, and his eyes are painted in a shimmering metallic grey. It’s perfect.

They go by foot, taking a stroll through the dark park barely lit by old lanterns from Isabel’s place in the town centre, and Levi’s grateful that his friends suggested this route, which is actually a detour and prolongs their little journey to the club by nearly a quarter of an hour – but Isabel and Furlan want to spare him the sight of some late trick-or-treaters, want to spare him the anger he harbours for that Halloween-crazed ordinary folk that he feels shouldn’t be meddling in the world of the dark and bizarre, but stick to their own boring way of living. Because Levi really does _not_ like imposters, those pseudo-people, those hypocrites. That’s why he’s scowling even more than he usually does when a handful people pass them by, staring at them with wide eyes and bright smiles, thinking they are wearing _costumes_. But at least he is not forced to mingle with a huge crowd on the street, risking to spot some of those shameless bastards making fun of him and his friends, the whole gothic scene, in this deviant and nefarious way mentioned before.

Some party folk in kiddie witch hats from the discounter’s non-food section pass them near the club, their drunken chit-chattering stopping as Levi and his two companions strut past them in their opulent attire, not even sparing them a single glance; but Levi can feel _their_ eyes nearly burning a hole through the fabric covering his body, right down to his skin, and he smirks. Because as much as he hates those boring mainstream people boarding the black pumpkin train on Halloween, without even grasping that day’s true meaning, he loves the way they always stare at him; provoked, fascinated and appalled at the same time. Halloween or not.

“Guys,” Isabel says to her friends who are like brothers to her, as they can see the doors of _The Raven_ and the small crowd of the _right_ kind of party folk gathering outside to chat and have a smoke, and both men turn their heads to look at her, stopping as she does in the middle of the pavement. Isabel takes a deep breath, before looking the two men into the eyes. “Eren will probably be here tonight too.”

“Son of a bitch,” Furlan mutters out loud what Levi’s thinking.

Isabel sighs again. “Just promise me you won’t… That you won’t kill him.”

“He cheated on you!” Furlan protests, while Levi just scoffs. 

His female friend’s gaze is fixated on him. Levi scoffs again, his fingers playfully gliding over the dragon head of his walking cane. Then, he looks deep into Isabel’s eyes. “You know I would never cause _that_ kind of scene…” he finally answers.

“So you won’t say shit to him?” the red-headed girl makes sure.

Levi smirks. “ _That,_ I cannot promise.”

Furlan chuckles and Isabel rolls her eyes. “This is between him and me only.”

“And Yelena,” Levi adds flatly, knowing that hearing the name of the woman her ex cheated with on her hurts Isabel – but it’s the brutal truth, and she needs to face it; face it that Eren is, just like Levi had always told her, a flat-out conceited, devious, backstabbing, psychotic, self-pitying asshole, looking for recognition and affirmation in the arms of women, having some sort of weird mother complex. 

He had moved to town during this year’s spring and had swept so many females off their feet immediately – including Isabel. And Levi hated it. Hated Eren. Had seen right through him, watching him as he knew _Isabel_ was watching him, witnessing how flirtatious this handsome piece of trash was, wrapping the ladies around his tanned little finger as if he’d never done anything else. 

He had warned Isabel, but she didn’t listen. And now here they are.

She sighs, louder than before. “You know what?” she then says, with more energy than before. Finally sounding more… More like herself again. “Fuck it. And fuck _him_. And her. Do whatever you want to him, guys. He can eat a fucking dick, for all that I care.”

Levi and Furlan exchange a look. And smirk. 

Isabel’s definitely back. Freed of that weird grasp of the green-eyed snake Levi would love to fucking murder. And thus, _he_ ’s finally free of acting… _civil_ towards the long-haired man, thinking he’s freaking Anne Rice’s charismatic Lestat come to life, when he’s more of a Murnau’s Count Orlok – a hideous creature.

And Levi loves that.

“Shall we?” he asks, pointing to _The Raven_ with his walking cane and his friends nod in unison. And their night out begins.


	2. Celebrities

They move. In unison. With Levi leading the way and Furlan and Isabel following on either side. They are like a little troop, marching determinedly. But with ethereal grace. Their heads held high, their strides confident and like those of dancers, their gaze focussed ahead of them. It’s almost like a ritual, one all of the three friends enjoy tremendously. For they bathe in the glances they receive from their fellow club-goers. 

They are different than the stares of the ordinary folk, the outsiders. For these gazes are full of admiration, they are full of appreciation, full of praise and ardour. Envy too, yes. For not every goth looks as exquisite as they do, Levi’s fully aware of that. And he bathes in this sort of envy too. In the amazement his self-created outfit, his hair and his make-up, his whole appearance elicits from others.

Because – bullshit cast aside – it’s “to see and be seen” at every gothic event.

And Levi loves to be seen. 

He’s a walking dark piece of art, he knows. He’s spent years perfecting his style, manufacturing his own clothes to pair them with the right type of shoes and accessories. Kuchel taught him and he followed in her footsteps, becoming a tailor himself. And a businessman, taking over the hunting gear shop from his uncle Kenny when he was in the middle of his twenties, turning it into a clothing store right after – the _Devil’s lair_. Everybody knows it. Because their town might be big, but it’s not _that_ big. 

This isn’t Berlin or Munich or Hamburg or Dresden with multiple gothic hot spots, clubs, bars and shops. This town is different. Small, but not that small, big but not that big. And if you’re a part of a subculture like this one, there are only limited spaced for you to thrive at. But Levi loves it, because it’s his hometown and it’s where he met Isabel and Furlan at school, and where his mother and uncle live – so he never thought of leaving. Instead, he chose to contribute to the gothic community with his shop, a safe space to buy the most extravagant clothes and accessories at – as well as Levi’s own tailored garments. And those are extremely popular. And that’s why _Levi_ is extremely popular. He’s somewhat of a… small celebrity, if you like.

And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this. 

Parts of it, at least. 

Those eyes glued to him, the respectful glances, the curd nods of subtle greetings of his customers, acquaintances, fellow goths and metalheads he’s seen at parties, concerts and other events in this town as well as in the cities nearby over the past twenty years. Of some he knows the names, of others only the pseudonyms they go by at night and within their circle of friends, and some are nameless, but nonetheless familiar individuals. He also enjoys the occasional drink he is offered by those people, as well as by friends and ex-lovers – because in a small city like this, in a small community like that, you are bound to run into people you’ve shared your bed with. This is why it’s so important to part ways in a civil manner.

Not like Eren did.

He’s also an unimportant fraction of the part Levi does _not_ like about his certain popularity. 

Obtrusive and pushy people, trying to become a part of his life, his friend, his bedmate, his whatever; wanting to get a piece of him, be on good terms with the owner of the _Devil’s lair_ , prove to their friends they were “cool” in this way, by talking to someone “important” in the scene – and looking around and seeing so many young people present, having just become a part of this subculture, wanting to fit in, wearing cheap black garments bought by their small income gained by stocking up the shelves of supermarkets or stores like H&M and Primark, Levi fears that the portion of those attempts will be high tonight.

He sighs, fighting the urge to just go back home, open a bottle of wine and enjoy a good book – currently he’s reading a really well-written crime piece set in 18th century London. But Isabel needs this, this night out, and he will not deny her that. He loves her, in his very own way. This is why he doesn’t stop, continues to stride further into the club with Isabel and Furlan, the song “Reich mir die Hand” (give me your hand) by _Blutengel_ blasting from the speakers, heading for their regular table, occupied by more of their friends, Gunther and the others, waiting for them, saving and warming up the thick wooden, padded benches with a great view over the main dancefloor of the venue.

Because next to being looked at, Levi likes to observe too.

There’s a lot of people in tonight, more than normally, Levi registers as they come closer to their usual spot. But, to his relief, there are none of those wannabes present, those Halloween-imposters, those “Gothic tourists” whom he despises – the bouncers, and Levi’s known them for years, probably wouldn’t have let them in anyways. He should have known.

Levi’s also relieved to witness that the club hasn’t been overly decorated. There are just more fake cobwebs with nearly cute, black, furry spiders, and pumpkins with carved in, creaky smiles. Apart from that, _The Raven_ looks like it does on any other night – the stone walls with built-in timbers making the club in the big cellar construction look like a medieval dungeon, little LED-candles on the black tables creating a nearly-cozy atmosphere, the dimmed neon lights of the lamps shaped like old, shabby lanterns attached to the walls adding to the mood. 

Gunther greets Levi with an enthusiastic wave as he spots him climbing up the small fit of wooden stairs, getting up immediately from his seat on one of the many big platforms of the club with tables and benches as well as chairs, encircling the dancefloor, giving the smaller man a light hug, both of them exchanging a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for saving us a seat,” Levi says, saying hello to Eld next. “Where are Petra and Olou?” he asks, taking off his tophat, and hanging it up on the little coat stand in the corner. Eld points towards the dancefloor and Levi turns his head, spotting his two friends almost immediately, dancing beautifully to the last beats of the _Blutengel_ -song in their pretty new clothes bought merely a few days ago at Levi’s shop, before _Apoptygma Berzerk_ ’s “Stardesign” begins. The raven-haired smiles – and then, he spots _her_ ; looking right at him with her big eyes, stopping in her movement of an elegant twirl when their gazes meet. 

“Oh shit,” Levi whispers, rolling his eyes inwardly. “Fuck,” he adds when he watches Yelena in her skimpy but, unfortunately, very pretty black latex dress make her way throught the crowd towards the stairs leading to the platform with all the tables. Immediately, Levi gets up, his cane in his right hand. “Okay, my beauties,” he announces to everyone, “first round is on me: You having your regular drinks?” His friends nod, just like he hoped, and before he walks away, Levi puts his hand onto Furlan’s shoulder, muttering his instructions directly into his best friend’s ear: “Keep Isabel busy, Yelena’s on her way over, I’m gonna stop her.” Furlan nods and immediately moves to sit right next to the read-haired, involving her in a conversation.

Levi moves swiftly, intercepting Yelena just as the woman moves up the stairs and, tapping her chest with the bulbous knob of his walking cane, making her stop instantly, eyes wide as she lowers her head to look down into Levi’s face. The bitch is tall, Levi thinks, tilting his head, giving her his infamous, cold glare. “You stay away from her,” he warns the blonde, “bitch.”

Yelena reciprocates the glare. “He played us both,” she then states placidly.

“Eren?” Levi enquires in an arctic tone. Yelena nods. Levi raises a brow. “And tell me: In what way did he play the two of you? I mean, you knew he was going out with Isabel and you still spread your legs for him. While you also had something going on with his older brother. So tell me: How exactly did he play _you_? Because he dropped you like a dead leaf after he fucked you, when you were hoping for some romance you knew you were never gonna get from Zeke?”

Yelena looks like a deer caught in the headlights, and Levi can’t contain a smug smirk. “What? You thought your secrets were safe? _Here_?” he chuckles coldly. “Missy, I have my little birds everywhere,” he continues, lacing his voice with dangerous venom on purpose. The kind everybody fears when he uses it. His power. “Don’t act as if you and Isabel are the same. You’re not. You’re a piece of trash just like Eren is. You’d be the perfect couple – if only he loved you. But he doesn’t. To him you’re just an attractive, willing body to use for fucking. You’re a living sex doll, nothing more, darling. And if you continue sleeping with other women’s men or women, you won’t last long here. I’ll make sure of that. So, if you don’t want me to ruin your reputation starting today, you’d better turn around and stay away from Isabel. If I even see you dancing to the same song my beautiful friend is going to twirl around to tonight, you’re gonna regret it,” he threatens her in a dangerous sing-song, the dragon head still pressed against the girl’s chest. “Now, off you go.” He adds, shooing her away with his hand as if she was a moth or a wasp.

A disgusting creature. As this is exactly what she is.

“Oh, and Yelena,” he says, making the obediently retreating woman stop and turn her head around, “don’t show your face in my shop anymore.” Witnessing her flinch at his words is a real satisfaction for him.

“I can get everything online anyway,” she hisses after a few seconds, and Levi just smirks, watching her walk away to the other end of the club. Only then, Levi begins to move towards the bar, his eyes scanning tonight’s party-goers, exchanging some more greetings with more of them whom he knows, making small talk here and there as he proceeds on his little journey to the long and spacious bar to the beats of _Gothminister_ ’s “Liar”. 

Nifa is working tonight, immediately spotting Levi, giving him a wave and a signal that she’ll be right with him. Levi’s patient. His friend has a lot of work to do tonight. There are more familiar faces waiting to be served. And also some Levi hasn’t seen before – it’s a welcoming change, and Levi reciprocates the smile of the man dressed in a purple velvet suit that has definitely been tailored.

He’s handsome.

But not Levi’s type. 

“Levi!” an almost hysterical screech rips him out of his thoughts about beautiful, naked men. “Levi! You? Here? _On Halloween?_ What the fuck?!” It’s Hange, one of the very few true cybergoths from around here – Levi prefers to call them black, sci-fi ravers. Because this is exactly what they look like. 

Hange is wearing a mostly bright green outfit tonight, with the obligatory, opulent, neon dread falls – synthetic hair styled into what you could call candy cane swirls or transistor dreads – with big goggles pushed into the overblown hairstyle, the ornamental gas mask with spikes and chains dangling around their neck, only fastened properly for a dance or for taking a photo, Hange’s athletic, tomboyish body enveloped by a black and neon outfit made of latex and some other artificial material. The pharmacist is wearing a corset and hotpants, ripped up stockings and knee-high platform boots. Their shadow and lover Moblit are right next to them – dressed in black and neon green as well.

They are the perfect cybergoth couple and they’ve been together for ages. Levi enjoys the company of both.

“Hange, how are you?” Levi greets them – but then Gothminister’s song ends, and much harsher, electronic beats that Levi recognises as _X-RX_ ’s “Tanz Schlampe” fill the room, making Hange grab Moblit’s hand immediately to haul him onto the dancefloor, leaving Levi behind with a big grin of his face, observing the two lovers dance to the brutal tune.

While Levi likes and enjoys a lot of dark electronic music, he is not that much of a fan of pure Industrial; it’s too harsh for his taste, to plump. And even though he himself would never dance to such tunes, also finding the style of Industrial dancing too crude for his own aesthetic standards, he sure as hell loves to watch Hange and Moblit give it their all, their movements like a bizarre, mechanic combination of aerobics and martial arts; each part of their body moving in a military, harsh fashion, like a very well oiled robot from the future being controlled by a skilled player, throwing punches and kicking the air to the hard rhythm of the song. It’s weird, but beautiful in its very own way. Dancing, but not really dancing. It’s… delightful to watch.

“You’ve finally made it to our Halloween party!” Nifa yells over the music to him, laughing before she finally takes his order. A glass of dry red wine for Levi, two vodka sodas for Furlan and Isabel, beer for the rest of his friends. 

“Thank you, darling.” Levi smiles at the barmaid as she hands him the drinks out on a small serving plate so that he can get them safely to their table, apologising for having taken so much time, but the club is full and Levi gets it, isn’t annoyed at all, actually enjoyed watching Hange and Moblit dance. Before he can lift the plate with the beverages up, however, Petra appears right next to him, smiling brightly in her gorgeous black military-inspired outfit, greeting him with a subtle hug.

“Let me take some of the beers at least!” she offers and grabs three of the big glasses before he can even answer. It makes the journey through the groups of people dancing and talking back to their table truly much easier – however, just as it begins, so does a new song: “Es tut mir Leid” (I’m sorry) by _L'Âme Immortelle._ That _right_ type of electronic music, one of Levi’s favourite songs – a melody he _loves_ to move his body to. A beat he just _needs_ to move his body to.

“Shit,” he whispers, speeding up to quickly deliver the drinks so that he can hop on to the dancefloor, and he’s grateful that people let him through and he doesn’t stumble as he’s nearly running towards their spot. In the end, he spills a few droplets of the beverages as he sets the plate down, starting to unbutton his tailcoat in a hurried fashion, his eyes already glued to the dancefloor, already trying to pick out a good spot where he can dance.

And that’s when he sees _him_.

A man he’s never set eyes on in the club before.

A _gorgeous_ man. 

He’s tall, and the way his fair, blond hair with an undercut is styled – into a crazy mohawk – makes him appear even bigger than he truly is, the sides of his well-proportioned head almost shaved off completely. And Levi is just simply _in love_ with the man’s outfit.

Or is it his body? 

A well-trained, stunning body, that is barely covered by his choice of garment: a cape, made of shiny, soft, black feathers. Levi’s just sold one of these to a female acquaintance, making her look like a gothic queen. But this man looks even more royal in this cape than Historia does – and he’s wearing _nothing_ underneath it.

The black feathers cover his naked shoulders, a part of his lean, muscled, upper arms – but they reveal much more. Like huge parts of that manly, cleanly-shaven, chiselled chest, and the flat, ripped stomach covered by a huge tattoo. A pentagram, with its centre around the man’s navel, surrounded by a burning circle, the raging flames reaching out far to either side, covering part of his abdomen, disappearing under the waistband of his tight leather trousers with a fashionable side lacing. The man’s clean and well-kept combat boots go up to his knees. He only wears one piece of jewelry: a single earring. A big, black cross, dangling from his left ear. And the way he moves to the song is... _mesmerising_.

His eyes are closed as he dances, feeling every beat, every word sung. An ethereal creature. Manly, but also like a delicate flower.

He’s absolutely Levi’s type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you wanna SEE what Erwin looks like, check out Auurii's beautiful [piece of Goth!Erwin art](https://twitter.com/regularbrot/status/1322558579564519424) <3


	3. Dancers

The black-haired’s body is instantly moving on its own, his slender legs carrying him towards the dancefloor, following that tangible pull coming from that beautiful man. He’s like an enticing, mythical magnet, and there’s nothing that Levi can do about this literal attraction, the power calling him closer, making him plough through the soft mass of rhythmically moving bodies clad in black, until he’s right in this blond man’s orbit, beginning to move his own limbs right in front of the goth with the mohawk. 

And even though Levi loves this song, loves dancing, loves to get lost in the melody and beat, loves the fact that while letting himself be filled with the music, he is able to drift off into another sphere, to forget everything and everybody around him – right now, he can’t take his eyes off the man.

The man whose body is even more exquisite from up close, his skin without any blemishes, slightly tanned and even glittering lightly in the swiftly blinking disco lights on the smoke-filled dancefloor. His long and strong legs – and Levi tremendously enjoys the sight of those leather-covered, thick and sturdy thighs – stomp lightly according to the steady rhythm of the song, move to it, as do his arms, his trained, agile torso, all those captivating muscles jumping as the man offers his whole being to music blasting from the speakers, twisting and turning his body as if he was a part of the tune, becoming one with it; it’s aesthetically pleasing. It’s beautiful, exciting, and overly arousing. As are the man’s pierced nipples Levi only now registers flashing through the black feathers.

And then, suddenly, the man’s eyes open briefly, his gaze brushing Levi. And he can't say what colour they are, he can only profess that they are beautiful just like the whole man is, that his eyes are shimmering in the disco lights, glittering, much more than his skin is, and that they are mesmerising in their very own way, even if the moment lasts only for a few seconds, maybe not even that. What Levi can't say is whether the man has truly registered him – or whether he is just a blurry figure on his spectrum, a faceless stranger appearing for a short span of time to be swallowed up by the nothingness again right after, as the man with the mohawk is so deeply immersed in his dancing.

The possibility of not being noticed by this ethereal creature is a slight sting to Levi's heart, maybe even his ego. No, _most definitely_ his ego. And still, Levi can’t stop looking at the man as he’s swaying to the song himself, in his very own way of which Levi knows that many people envy him and admire him for; because just like the man with the blonde mohawk, Levi is an exquisite dancer and able to drown in the melodies, floating and moving gracefully to the beat and melody like a dark angel out of this world. And so, this is exactly what he does: He closes his eyes, lets the song infiltrate his insides, lets it take control over his whole body. He becomes a puppet to his own invisible hand, leading him in the rhythm of the dark and desperate tune.

But he would be lying if he said that he _wasn’t_ putting in an extra special effort to make the blond man notice him – which usually always happens when Levi wants it to happen. Because, as stated before: Out of all the good dancers of _The Raven_ , Levi is probably the best. And if he takes an interest in a man, that individual usually catches on quickly, is grateful for the owner of the _Devil’s lair_ , a beautifully clad goth taken right out of a glossy magazine, just even _looking_ at him with a certain interest.

But the man with the mohawk is different.

When the beats of the new song begins – _Terminal Choice_ ’s version of Katy Perry’s “I kissed a Girl” – Levi opens his eyes. And their gazes finally meet – but nothing happens. 

The blond man with the mohawk doesn’t smirk, he doesn’t even flinch, react in _any_ kind of way. His face doesn’t light up, there’s no spark. There’s nothing. The man’s face is like an unreadable mask and the eye-contact doesn’t even last long. It’s almost… random. Without any meaning. Because immediately after, the man turns around and just walks away, and Levi is…

He’s fucking disappointed.

But he’s not fuming because… As open-minded as the whole scene is, filled with a lot of people of the LGBTQ+ community, it doesn’t mean that the blond man with the mohawk neccesarily has to be gay or bisexual, or anything else. He could just be a… cis heterosexual man. You never know. 

...or he could just _not_ be into Levi.

And that’s something that actually makes Levi _furious_.

Truth be told: He’s never had to deal with this sort of blunt rejection. It’s confusing, aggravating. And he _still_ feels like he could spend the whole night watching that man dance from up close – and kiss him until his lungs were void of air. And, well, he gets to do _one_ thing out of the two things on his mind: He gets to watch the blond man with the mohawk move his incredibly handsome body. From up close. And it’s not even like Levi has to make a run for it to be close to that man – because whenever the DJ plays one of Levi’s favourite tunes, and he’s naturally making his way to the dancefloor, so does the blond man. 

They dance to the same songs. 

Always meeting each other in the vast space occupied by swaying bodies – and, of course, Levi’s making sure they are _always_ close to each other. 

“Over and done” by _Deine Lakaien_ is played – and they both dance.

The DJ puts on “Call the ships to port” by _Covenant_ – and they meet again on the dancefloor.

The first beats of “Lucretia My Reflection” by the _Sisters of Mercy_ reach Levi’s ears – and he sees the blond goth with the mohawk enter the dancefloor from the other side of the club Levi can’t really see that well.

And each time they dance in close proximity, their eyes tend to meet – but nothing happens. The tall man wears an impenetrable mask. A neutral expression. And it’s driving Levi mad. Because clearly, this man is not interested in him. 

And he hates it.

“What’s wrong?” Isabel enquires when Levi’s on his third big glass of wine, scowling at everybody and nobody at the same time.

“Nothing,” he says, scolding himself for being pissed off. Because he didn’t actually come here to flirt with anybody, let alone pick someone up for the night. He’s here because of Isabel. And he should focus on her. And he does. Because as soon as the beginning of Isabel’s favourite song “Kleid aus Rosen” (A dress made of roses) by _Subway to Sally_ blasts from the speakers, she jumps up and literally grabs him, practically dragging him down the stairs, forcing Levi to dance to the tune he isn’t particularly fond of – but he obliges. And he loves dancing with Isabel anyway. Loves the way they touch each other subtly, loves the way she devotes herself to the music, to him as her dance partner, the way they look each other deep into the eyes, the way they move in sync as she sings along to the lyrics – after all, they’ve been dancing together for twenty years. 

Many people have confused them for lovers because of the way they dance. Levi isn’t surprised at all. But this time, nobody will do that. Because as their friends join them and they begin to dance in a circle, each and everyone already warmed up by the alcohol – Isabel especially – something unexpected happens. Something for which Levi and Furlan have been rooting for since… Since forever.

Gunther and Isabel, having danced extremely close for the past few moments, actually begin kissing deeply. Right there on the dancefloor. 

“Oh my fucking God, finally!” Furlan yells into Levi’s ear, laughing out of joy, mixed with slight surprise, and Levi can’t help but to join in, giving Furlan a high five as his best friend frantically relates to him that he’s been trying to make Isabel sit next to Gunther for the whole night, bringing them closer and closer and closer – and Levi totally approves of this, has actually done the same thing tonight, as well as before. Because Gunther is such a good guy, and Isabel deserves someone with a good heart. And maybe, just _maybe_ , this getting over Eren-kiss – because who is he kidding? it is what it is – might sparkle something that is long-lasting. Who knows? It will at least take her mind off this bastard for sure. Boost her ego. And Levi’s happy about that.

“Fuck, yeah,” he breathes out, looking at the kissing pair with a bright smile on his lips, as the music changes and a new song begins – and it’s _that_ song.

“Destillat” by _Das Ich_ in the VNV-Nation remix. A classic. One of the most famous songs of the German goth scene. A song Levi’s been listening to since day one, carrying so many beautiful memories, fuelling his body with a fiery energy, his slightly alcohol-infused mind and heart pulsating, a rush of positive vibes shooting through his whole body, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk, the propelling, distinct beat entering his body, taking control over it, making Levi give in fully, the crashing waves of joyful sensations washing away his disappointment about a failed flirt. Because seriously: This evening is about Isabel, and Isabel is happily snogging one of his good friends at the edge of the dancefloor, Levi is having a great time despite Halloween, and that is everything that matters. So fuck this blond guy with a mohawk. Yes, fuck this stranger, Levi just wants to dance and celebrate the new chapter of his best friend’s life.

And he does, singing along to the lyrics burned into his skull from having listened to this song for so many years, from having danced to this piece for so many times. 

And it feels… _so good_. 

It feels so good, like his soul is being freed. He’s letting go off all the negative thoughts, all of his worries, all of his anger. He’s just dancing – a moving, beautiful body among many others, enthralled by the beats blasting from the speakers, an unspoken cohesion of individuals, sharing the unquestionable love for the dark and bizarre, a union against the somber normality, and Levi feels like he’s part of something grande, something _sublime_.

He opens his eyes, sees the sea of moving people dressed in black, catches a glimpse of Furlan’s beautiful kilt welling up in the wind of his friend’s harsh and at the same time fluid movements to the song, while Levi continues to sway and stomp to the rhythm of the electronic classic, fully aware that people are watching them, watching _him_ dance, like they always do. He practically feels their gazes on him, smiling confidently to himself as he closes his eyes, lets his hands slide down his neck, chest and waist seductively. 

And when he opens them again – _he_ ’s right in front of him.

The blond man with the mohawk.


	4. Men

He’s looking at him. He’s _looking_ at Levi, the neutral mask of his handsome face shattered, replaced by something completely different. An expression Levi’s seen before. 

No. He’s seen something _similar_ before, many times. But this… This is different. Because the way this tall man’s looking at him, is just _thrilling_. It makes shivers run down Levi’s spine, makes it hard to breathe for a second, and he nearly falls out of rhythm, surprised by so many things at this very second. 

Levi’s surprised to see the man with the mohawk _this_ close to him; they are almost touching while they keep dancing, facing each other. Because even if Levi wanted to: he can’t turn away. His eyes are, yet again, glued to the blond. But this time, it’s reciprocated. For the man’s penetrating gaze stays fixated on him. He continues to stare into Levi’s eyes, and only now does Levi realize that the man’s eyelids are beautifully covered with a light shade of dark grey, or black, anthracite, it doesn’t matter – he’s wearing eyeshadow and it makes the big, neatly kept eyebrows of the man look absolutely stunning. _He_ ’s stunning, all of him; the man with the mohawk, whose lips are…

They are curled into a slight, seductive smile. That sort of smile Levi’s been waiting for the whole fucking night, since the first time he’s looked into this face actually, that now, that the man with the mohawk is smiling, is as bright as the sun to him, drawing him even closer into the blond goth’s orbit. And this time, this is also reciprocated – for as Levi takes a step towards the man within his dance, so does the blond, gracefully. And Levi’s not questioning what has changed, why the man suddenly gives him his full attention, why he was the one to come closer this time. Levi merely enjoys the moment as they are dancing face-to-face, their bodies so close now, their arms keep brushing against each other as they move to the music – and none of them shies away.

No, Levi does not question the cause for the change of the blond man’s attitude towards him. It’s unimportant right now. Alle he wants is to continue dancing this way, this close to the blond man with the stylish, wild mohawk, this man with those big, round eyes, those interesting eyebrows and an aquiline nose that fits this handsome face perfectly, gives it something aristocratic, despite the punk hairstyle. He’s fascinated with this creature, feeling as if it had finally built enough trust to come closer to him, let itself be touched – and he savours every contact of their arms, their hands, no matter how short and no matter how subtle it is; a faint brush over heated skin, like a soft breeze.

But every single touch, no matter how brief and slight it is, is… _electrifying_. 

Just like this man’s incessant gaze is. He doesn’t stop staring at Levi, and the raven-haired feels as if this man was looking right into his soul; as if those eyes were taking him apart, bit by bit, slowly shedding every piece of fancy clothing from his body, laying his skin, his being, bare. He’s looking. The man with the mohawk is _looking_ at him. And Levi trembles, the deep, red wine adding to the slight arousal beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach, as he continues to dance, moving closer and closer and _closer_ to this strange, beautiful man, this dark, human, supernatural magnet – Levi can’t resist. He can’t stop himself. He _can’t_.

He takes _one_ tiny step further, and he’s actually pressing against this almost naked, hard, hot chest – and a strong arm immediately wraps around his waist, pulling him harder against the man with the mohawk, and when Levi looks up into this beautiful face hovering over him – their height difference killing him on so many levels – the blond’s other hand moves straight into his neck, into his cobweb-undercut, smiling that fantastic, flirtatious, captivating smile, and another gigantic shiver chases down Levi’s spine as they continue to sway to the harsh melody of the song – _together_ – blood rushing together with the loud beats in Levi’s ears, as their bodies rub against each other, the sexual tension between them probably palpable for everybody around them; but Levi doesn’t care. 

He doesn’t care. 

Looking up at this angelic, handsome, manly, sexy face, feeling the man’s hot breath on his skin, wrapping his own arms around this sturdy form, touching the man’s bare, muscled back, Levi doesn’t give a shit. About anything. He only cares about the man with the mohawk pressed against his body right now, and he’s staring at his lips, those beautiful lips, and there is nothing he can do about it, he’s no longer in control of the strings attached to his limbs as his right hand is slowly travelling up that chiselled human form, into the man’s hot, cleanly shaven neck, who continues to _look_ at him, smile at him, his eyes glittering as Levi’s hand slowly pulls his head down while moving equally unhurried to stand on his tiptoes, their faces coming closer and closer to finally…

The song ends. Abruptly. The sounds of heavy, distorted e-guitars blasting from the speakers, an abysmal sound, a deep growling singing about Northern Gods following – it’s some viking metal shit, and someone actually bumps into them then, making Levi stumble to the side, the blond’s strong arm the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground.

Hot flames of anger well up in Levi’s chest, he grits his teeth, wanting to lunge out at the individual that has just stumbled into them, that has interrupted their union – but then he hears that familiar, deep, manly, voice yelling “so sorry!”, and another big hand touching his body, clapping his shoulder in an apologetic way, and he looks up into Mike Zacharias’ face; Nanaba’s huge-ass viking-boyfriend, even slightly taller than the man with the mohawk, with shaggy, long, dark blond hair reaching his ass, and a beard going down to his chest, dressed in leather pants and a black shirt with an indecipherable band logo – and Levi can’t be mad at him. Because Mike, despite looking like a dangerous, barbaric, “Game of Thrones”-type of warrior, is actually the sweetest man around, and if Mike walked into them, it wasn’t on purpose, but probably because he’s already tipsy, downing his beloved mead like water, rushing to the dancefloor to savour one of the very few metals songs played tonight and—

And Mike's face suddenly lights up as he lets his gaze wander between Levi and the blond man with the mohawk, and then— 

“Yo!” he screams at Levi, putting his left arm in a comradely fashion around Levi’s dance partner’s wide shoulders. “This is my best mate!” Mike exclaims, pointing at the man, also mentioning his name – but the music is too loud, and the metalhead immediately starts laughing, clapping his best mate’s bare chest, yelling something into his ear, which Levi can also not hear, before he moves forward on the dancefloor and starts banging his head to the tune, which is probably one of Amon Amarth’s songs – and despite his nervousness and surprise, Levi realizes that the blond goth’s arm is still wrapped around his waist, and Levi’s still holding on to the man’s back, and he looks up and—

Out of freaking nowhere Hange jumps onto the dancefloor, right in front of them, giving the blond man with the mohawk a hard clap onto the shoulder, looking ecstatic, after which they grab his and Levi’s hand and drag them both off the dancefloor into the opposite direction, and Levi is so confused right now, he just lets it happen, glancing at the blond man, who is also glancing at him, as Hange continues to pull them towards another seating area of the club; and the way the blond man with the mohawk is smiling at Levi right now – shyly instead of seductively – just blows Levi’s mind all over again. 

Because it’s fucking cute.

The man is not only verly _sexy_ , but also fucking _cute_.

They basically get tossed onto the padded bench further away from the dancefloor, but with a relatively good view of it, as well as of the platforms above it, with all the other tables and benches, and Levi catches a glimpse of Isabel continuing to snog Gunther, which makes him grin. But then the blond man’s thigh presses against his, and claims his full attention again, the fact that they are sitting right next to each other now, the music not as loud as on the dancefloor anymore – and Levi finally catches the name of the tall, handsome man with the mohawk.

“This is Erwin!” Hange exclaims enthusiastically. “Mike and I went to school with him, he just moved to town! Get to know each other while I go get us some drinks!” And with this, the cybergoth turns around, grabbing Moblit’s arm – who gives Levi a smile and a wave – and they both disappear in the crowd. Leaving Levi alone. 

With… _Erwin_.

And when Levi looks at him, at _Erwin_ , the man smiles again in this overly shy and pleasant fashion, and Levi can’t almost cope because it’s so freaking _adorable_.

“Uh, hi,” the man finally says, chuckling after – and his voice is like that of an angel. A sexy, masculine, seductive angel. 

Levi’s enthralled.

“Hi…” he manages a reply, smirking lightly. And he can’t believe how quick his pulse is right now…

“Um…” Erwin starts, clearing his throat, his left hand rubbing his own neck, a sign of uncertainty; and it only adds to his attractiveness. “So… I wish I had known _you_ are the infamous Levi from the start…”

Levi raises a brow, not fully understanding. “Huh?”

Erwin presses his lips together, his big eyes settling on Levi’s once again and it’s nerve-wracking; because all Levi wants to do right now is to _kiss_ this man. “I would have danced with you way earlier, had I known…” the man then confesses, and Levi tilts his head, frowning a little.

The man’s beautiful from this close, he thinks, studying Erwin’s manly and cleanly-shaven face; and he smells amazing. It’s a faint mix of leather, musk and patchouli. 

“I don’t think I can follow,” Levi then answers calmly, making sure he sounds as melodious as he always does, working his charm, reciprocating the man’s intense gaze. “Why exactly didn’t you dance with me before? Because you only wanted to dance with the… ‘ _infamous Levi_ ’...?” he picks up his words, smirking lightly, a little mischievously maybe; when in fact he’s nervous as fuck, and a little irritated, and _obsessed_ with those lips practically right in front of his face. Seriously: This man is driving him nuts and they haven’t even had a proper conversation yet. What the hell is going on?

“No,” the man immediately answers, shaking his head and rubbing his neck some more, giving out another one of those pleasant chuckles; and he really looks amazing when he’s smiling like that. “I, uh, I just… I saw you coming in with the red-haired woman in the big dress…”

“Isabel,” Levi says automatically.

“Uh, o-okay. And, uh, and I… I kinda watched you the whole night and, I thought, I thought she was your girlfriend…? So, I didn’t want to, you know… start anything with a… cheater. Because I hate guys that cheat on their partner. But then… Then she was kissing this other guy just now, and only _then_ Hange and Mike actually realized that _you_ were the man I was talking about earlier, and then it all clicked, like that you are actually not… together with, uh, Is-Isabel, and… Uh. Yeah, that you are Levi, and man, I heard a lot about you, you know, so...”

Levi can’t stop smiling, and he can’t stop feeling excited. Because all of what he’s just heard is… freaking perfect. 

“So,” he picks up, batting his deep-dark eyelashes flirtatiously, tilting his whole body further to the side, pushing his knee against that huge, leather-covered thigh that is making him feel so many different things that all have one thing in common: arousal. “You were watching and talking about me the whole night?”

Erwin’s shy smile turns into a dapper grin; and it’s totally attractive. “Yeah. Not gonna lie.”

“So, you’re into guys?”

Erwin tilts his body too, until they are full-on facing each other, his big arm resting casually on the massive backrest of the wooden bench, making his fingers almost touch Levi’s shoulder, and the cape made of black feathers move slightly, giving Levi’s eyes access to the perfect pectorals, the pierced nipples, and his mouth waters some more; and he’s almost fully drooling when Erwin’s shy side disappears again, and he transforms into the confident dancer from before. A man who cuts straight to the chase.

“I’m into _you_ ,” the blond man states assertively, and a surge of excitement and arousal rushes through Levi’s veins.

“Ah,” he breathes out, his lips curling into smirk, as he moves in for the kill, letting his hand slowly glide over that leather-covered, thick and hard thigh, and oh my God, it’s so muscled and so big, and so pretty, it nearly knocks the air out of Levi’s lungs as his fingers and palms glide over it, stopping just in front of the man’s massive, fuck, _really_ massive groin.

Levi swallows thickly, imploring his own eyes to fucking move up again, to look into the man’s eyes again, and when he finally succeeds, he has to swallow another time, because not only is the man’s – not only is _Erwin’s_ – gaze intense, his eyes glittering in the dim lights once more in this enticing fashion, but his hot and big hand has also moved into Levi’s neck again as the man has leaned forward as well; and Levi can feel his breath on his face, can smell him, is even sure he feels heat radiating off this enormous, well-formed body, another wave of slight want flooding his insides.

His tongue darts over his lips before he asks: “And what you’re gonna do now that you know I’m that infamous Levi, who is single as fuck? Except for dancing with me to the next danceable song…?”

“Whatever you want…” Erwin mumbles, his fingertips moving up Levi’s neck, pushing into his sculpted, cobweb-undercut, his mouth twitching slightly with definite amusement as their eyes meet; and it’s absolutely sensuous, makes Levi’s own mouth twitch, the desire to touch this man more, the desire to kiss him, nearly overpowering him at this instant. It’s a strange, extreme attraction, the air charged between them with raw, sexual energy, as Erwin waits for Levi’s next move.

“Whatever I want?” he picks up the blond man’s words in a playful, teasing fashion, tilting his head flirtatiously. “What if I want to talk about books right now?”

“Then we’ll talk,” Erwin answers, his deep, rich voice adding to Levi’s state of being absolutely attracted to this man, “I’m following my Halloween tradition of rereading Bram Stoker’s ‘Dracula’,” the blond adds.

Levi chuckles. “Oh, of course. Could it get any more clichéd?”

“Well, I could have told you that I’m rereading Edgar Allan Poe’s poems…” Erwin says grinning, and Levi’s intrigued.

“Touché.”

“However,” the blond immediately says, his fingertips still gently caressing Levi’s neck, making tiny, electrical currents run down his spine and back, “it’s actually the pathetic truth, and I really do that every year, you go ahead and ask Mike or Hange; they are always making fun of it.”

Actually, Levi really likes this pathetic, cliché truth. “So you really are a man of books, huh?” he comments saucily.

“You really wanna talk about books?” Erwin counters, his voice a rumble of seduction, while his fingers rub Levi’s neck a bite more forcefully, making the raven-haired tremble, Erwin’s voice going straight to his goddamned groin, and he presses his own fingers harder into that goddamned, hard, manly thigh, his palm feeling moist and as if on fire. 

Like his insides, flooded by beseeching want.

“Maybe later,” Levi says, his arousal high as the deep connection of their eyes holds. Erwin’s smirking, as is Levi, and then their bodies move even closer to one another, the mutual pull keen and strong, just like on the dancefloor, both men leaning forward, their lips only centimetres apart, shrinking into millimetres, and Erwin’s hand in Levi’s neck is like a burning fire, and he closes his eyes and…

And that’s when Hange suddenly releases an excited shriek, which is so loud and unexpected in fact, that both men flinch back at the same time, their physical connection almost lost completely, and Levi just wants to fucking murder—

“Oh, for the love of God, Hange!” Erwin roars at the crazy cybergoth instead of Levi, who is surprised by this outburst, but also... “I love you, but please fuck off for now, okay? Get some more drinks, snacks, or just go bang your head with Mike and Moblit, but please fuck off right now and give us some fucking space!”

...and that crude, desperate, honest outburst is what makes the dam inside of Levi break.


	5. Devourers

At once, he grabs the man’s head with both of his hands, tilts it back and pulls it towards him, planting his mouth on Erwin’s, kissing against rigid lips. It’s a power move, and then again, it isn’t. Because it’s not Levi who is trying to get the upper hand in this electrifying battle; he’s already lost. He’s lost the fight against his own desire, he has given in, has given up, and he doesn’t give a shit. Although there is one little voice of fear whispering to him in his mind, evoked by those stiff lips he’s pushing against; the fear that Erwin might pull away and freak out. After all, he has just yelled at Hange to fuck off, didn’t want his friend to be here to witness what they were both heading for – because they were both heading for _that kiss_ , weren’t they?

A second later, just as _Marilyn Manson_ ’s version of “Sweet Dreams” begins, Erwin responds.

But not in the way that little voice in Levi’s head suggested. 

Instead of pulling away, Erwin’s hands grab Levi’s body, one of them moving back into his neck, the other seizing his hip, as his lips finally move, begin to _kiss Levi back._ Almost angrily. With so much force, it nearly hurts Levi’s mouth. And then again, it doesn’t, because this is that reciprocated, sexual desperation that Levi’s used on the man with the mohawk himself by grabbing his face, initiating this strenuous kiss; and Levi won’t stop it, _can’t_ stop it.

He slides his tongue through Erwin’s lips, and the man welcomes it, opening his mouth, his own tongue pushing against Levi’s, pushing past it, taking over control, invading Levi’s cavity with hot smouldering licks and suckles, the world around them forgotten, all sounds blocked out, as Levi’s responding to the conquering, surrendering once again, stroking and tasting him back; and when Erwin lets out a little growl at the back of his throat, and Levi feels it passing into his mouth, he shivers, a surge of powerful arousal shaking his core.

The man with the mohawk pushes Levi’s body harder against his own, pulls Levi on top of him, halfway onto his lap, and the raven haired’s arms instinctively wrap around his shoulders, his fingers pushing into the soft, black feathers, as Erwin deepens their kiss. 

They are close, _so close_ , but Levi feels like he can’t get close enough to this man, as Erwin devours his mouth with his own; and damn – he’s a really good kisser. _So good_ … And Levi meets him kiss for kiss, _kiss for kiss_ , and before he knows it, they are panting and gasping for air, breaking apart, but only slightly, their noses almost still touching as they are looking deep into each other’s eyes, their arms still wrapped around each other, both men trying to regain their composure.

“...guys!” Hange squeaks, and only then the reality comes back, crashing over Levi, over Erwin probably too, as the sound of the music and the many people around them talking and laughing, turn on again, and they both turn their heads to look at the cybergoth still standing where they had been standing seconds – or minutes? – before, beaming at them. “You look so cute together!” they squeal once more, adding quickly: “And I’m sorry I was staring! I only wanted to ask Levi what drink he’s having!”

“Red wine,” Erwin answers before Levi can even open his mouth.

“Okay!” Hange yells, giving them a thumbs up, grinning like a maniac, before they run off again.

“You really _have_ been watching me the whole night, huh?” Levi rasps, his voice shaky, that big, hot body still pressed against him. But Erwin doesn’t respond to the sultry remark. At least not verbally, his hold on Levi’ neck intensifying instead, before he pulls him into another desperate kiss, crashing his lips against Levi’s lips – and all Levi can do is melt against the man with the mohawk, kissing back just as desperately, wildly, his veins filled with excitement and desire. Until he’s starting to feel dizzy, and they break apart; and when they look into each other’s eyes after, they both smile, chuckling.

“I really wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you,” Erwin then breaks the silence between them, that is everything but awkward, their hands still on each other’s bodies.

Levi’s smile intensifies, as he bats his eyelashes. “Same,” he simply answers, his fingers gliding down the man’s naked chest, touching hot skin, hard muscles and he swallows thickly. 

And then, they have their first proper conversation and their chemistry is… _on fire_.

Levi sips on his wine brought to them by Hange, while Erwin’s having a disgusting Baileys on ice; but Levi doesn’t even mind. Because on Erwin’s tongue it actually tastes amazing. They talk and kiss, ignoring the cheers and playful whistles of Erwin’s friends around them, Nanaba and Moblit hissing at their partners to shut the fuck up; it’s actually quite funny. And Levi feels as if he’s known this man _forever_.

Words flow easily between them.

Among many other things, Levi learns that Erwin manages one of the Lidl-supermarkets not far from his home and that he has truly just moved to town two weeks ago, wanting to be closer to his old father and his old friends after the last relationship with his ex-boyfriend had failed a year ago. It’s a new start.

“Ah, and what a start it is, huh?” Levi teases, leaning against Erwin’s body, playing with the black feathers of his cape. “Your first night out and you’re already snogging the ‘infamous Levi’...”

Erwin chuckles – and they kiss again. Until the first sounds of _Funker Vogt_ ’s “City of Darkness” come blasting from the speakers, and they both immediately flinch at the same time, recognising the tune, laughing.

“Dance?” Erwin asks, and Levi’s nodding.

“Yeah.”

Oh, and dance they do.

Swaying to the dark beats, their bodies close, their eyes locked together. And the way the man with the mohawk moves right in front of Levi, _with_ Levi, is enticing. It’s agitating in all the good ways; and Levi can’t get enough. He just can’t get enough, once again pushing his body against Erwin’s, his hand gliding into the man’s heated neck, pulling him down for another kiss, making their lips and tongues collide while they continue to move subtly to the consistent beat of the song.

Dancing, kissing, talking, dancing some more, kissing harder, talking about personal stuff, laughing together – only to kiss again. 

The drinks flow as do the conversations. Erwin meets Levi’s friends, who have already given the raven-haired the thumbs up signals and exaggerated wiggles with their brows on the dancefloor, witnessing him finally kiss the man with the mohawk. Erwin’s friends join the group as the table next to them on the platform is vacated. Isabel’s enticed.

“I’m actually here because of her,” Levi tells Erwin as they go and get drinks for everybody.

“Yeah?”

“Her stupid-ass ex-boyfriend cheated on her. And she needed some cheering up.”

“Oh,” Erwin breathes out, his smile faltering. “I hate cheaters.”

“So I gathered,” Levi retorts, giving Erwin a faint grin.

“How did she… How did she find out? Did she know the other woman?”

“Well, some of my acquaintances sent me a _very_ evident picture of Eren, the stupid-ass ex, and Yelena, the new bitch in town, who was actually trying to get close to Isabel as well. Isabel confronted him, he spilled the beans, admitted to everything – he was as high as a kite, by the way – and that’s that.”

“Ouch. What an ass.”

“What an ass,” Levi agrees, actually scanning the club while the drinks are being poured for what feels like the fiftieth time to make out where Eren might be lurking, check whether he is present at all; and he can’t find him. Which makes him feel glad and relieved.

“Well, I hope she finds someone better,” Erwin adds, grabbing the serving plates with some of the beers and his Baileys. “She seems like a really nice person.”

“She is,” Levi agrees, exchanging another smile with the beautiful man, who is not leaving his side anymore. And Levi definitely won’t complain about that. Because just like Isabel, Erwin is a really nice person. And he fits right into Levi’s group of friends, talking casually with Furlan about music, while Levi talks to Isabel when Gunther leaves for the restrooms and the two have to stop kissing.

“Are you okay, love?” he asks her, and she cuddles up to him with a big smile on her lips.

“I told you it was kissproof,” she hums.

“What?”

Isabel giggles, hitting Levi’s thigh playfully. “The black lipstick you're wearing, dummy, it’s kissproof...”

Levi smiles, his heart making a little jump, as he feels Erwin’s hand on his other thigh, squeezing him a little, as he continues to talk to his other best friend. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “Thank fuck for that or Erwin’s mouth would look like he was eating fucking charcoal right now.”

Isabel giggles again. She’s drunk. Not dead-drunk. But definitely more than a little tipsy. “Gunther is a good kisser,” she suddenly says, sort of dreamy.

“I know…”

Isabel sits up, her eyebrow raised in question. “How?” she asks, laughing. 

Levi’s lips pull into a smirk. “I taught him,” he teases.

“Shut up!” Isabel roars, hitting Levi’s shoulders. “You didn’t snog Gunther!”

They bicker a bit – and of course, it’s not true. Not that Isabel would care, she’s probably forgotten about Levi’s remarks the second the man in question is back and she’s pulling him right back into a kiss; Levi’s delighted.

“Hey,” Erwin suddenly purrs into his ear, his hot body pushing against Levi’s, his hand caressing his back, “I wanna step outside for a minute, get some fresh air… You care to join me?”

“Are you planning on pinning me against the wall in some dark alley to make out with me?” Levi teases, and Erwin starts laughing.

“I was actually having only innocent thoughts right now, but your option sounds pretty alluring – I may take you up on that later.”

“Please do,” Levi murmurs, smirking at Erwin.

Erwin puts on a black, thick hoodie while Levi fixes his tailcoat, reaching for his walking cane – and is not at all surprised when Erwin grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together, as they begin to walk towards the doors of the club. However, Levi is enthralled by this gesture, is enthralled by this big, warm hand encasing his, savouring how it just feels so _natural_ for them to be holding hands like this; like they’ve known each other forever. Like they have been lovers for years. 

And it feels nice.

This is why Levi can’t stop smiling as Erwin pulls him gently towards the exit and entrance of the club, people sporadically looking at them, nodding at Levi, others giving Erwin a curious stare, maybe even a slightly envious glare. Ah, they really _are_ being observed, aren’t they? Levi doesn’t mind. In fact, it heightens his excitement. Because being seen with a beautiful man like this by his side, who so obviously smitten with him, is not a bad thing, is it?

And Levi’s absolutely smitten too.

So, no: He can’t stop smiling as they step outside, as Levi keeps wondering whether Erwin truly just wants to take a short stroll with him; there’s a park nearby, basically just on the other side of the street. A stroll would be nice, wouldn’t it? Finally, they could talk without the music all around them, without all those people talking, laughing – and ah, they could definitely kiss some in the shadows of this Halloween-night… Thinking about this, Levi is in high spirits.

But his mood get crushed as soon as they are out the door, giving the bouncers all dressed in black, actual members of the gothic scene, a smile and a nod – and Levi sees him

_Eren._

Who is approaching the club together with his red-haired fanboy Floch, stopping dead in his tracks when he spots Levi, his green eyes widening. 

And Levi just fucking loses it.

“You!” he seethes, letting go of Erwin’s hand, stomping towards Eren.

But it’s not that long-haired wannabe-vampire that moves to meet him, but his little shadow, a leech always looking for a new host, jumping from guy to guy to follow and be “friends” with; Levi hates Floch with all his guts. Because he’s also tried to become _his_ “follower”. And Levi doesn’t need and doesn’t want “followers”, but true and honest companions with their opinions and personalities; not apes, imitating other people. 

“Leave him alone,” the red-haired goth with no sense for fashion announces, moving into Levi’s way – but he uses his cane to just push him away, making the red-haired nearly stumble over his own two feet because he’s unable to walk in platforms, which he shouldn’t be wearing anyway as they don’t match the rest of the wildly mixed outfit, that makes Levi want to wretch his soul out. And: Floch might be taller and bigger than Levi, but he’s definitely not a strong being. Not physically, and even less mentally.

“Stay out of this, stupid child,” Levi scolds him, not even bothering to look into the man’s eyes as he just walks past him to stop right in front of the abomination called Eren.

“Oi, we need some help here!” he hears Floch yell over to the bouncers, but Levi doesn’t really care.

“You,” he growls at Eren, his voice deep and low, menacing, because of all the contempt he holds for this man, pointing at him with the knob of his cane, making it touch his chest just like he’s done with Yelena.

“Levi,” Eren retorts, trying to mask his uneasiness. Unsuccessfully. Because he’s pretty intoxicated. Just like Floch is. He opens his mouth so say something else, but Levi doesn’t let him, hearing one of the bouncers approach them. 

“You will keep your fucking trap shut,” Levi tells Eren, cutting him off, turning his head back to check who has walked up to them. It’s Keith. Levi likes Keith, and Keith likes Levi. 

Keith also likes Isabel...

“Everything all right here?” the big man asks, talking to Levi.

The black-haired scoffs, anger mixing with adrenaline and with alcohol into a very dangerous concoction. “Did you know that this bastard cheated on Isabel?” he asks the bouncer, pointing casually at Eren.

Keith's eyes widen for a second. Before they return to their normal state, and his expression turns dark. “What?”

“Yeah,” Levi says, both of his hands resting on the knob of his walking cane held in front of him, the end pushing into the ground, a barrier to indicate that Levi doesn’t want to be close to the green-eyed ghoul, who is trying to protest. But Levi ignores this, tilting his head and looking right at the hideous man facing him, simply going on: “This little bastard decided to fuck his big brother’s girlfriend – girlfriend not in the romantic sense because you know Zeke, he’s too afraid of commitment and shit, and so he’d never actually _have_ a relationship. Anyway,” Levi continues, his eyes boring into Eren’s, who seems to have thought his little secret wouldn’t be uncovered to so many people. “If I ever see him trying to get close to Isabel again, I’m gonna rip his fucking dick off. Got it, dumbass?” he hisses at Eren.

Eren scoffs. “Don’t worry,” he then answers, mockingly, his voice still kinda shaky, though. “I’m done with her.”

“Oh, I believe _she_ is done with _you_ ,” Levi answers in the same mocking fashion, fighting against his anger wanting to charge to the surface, turning his head to Keith, “he cried like a little baby when Isabel called him to confront him about it. He confessed to everything and begged her to take him back, wouldn’t stop whining and telling her how he can’t be with her. I even recorded that shit.”

“Fuck,” Keith mumbles, gazing at Eren – and Levi loves the look of disregard on the bouncer’s face.

“You did not!” Eren yells.

“Fucking dick!” Floch joins in.

They both get ignored and Levi continues his little, obvious, exaggerated conversation with Keith. “You know what Isabel always complained about when being with this asshole?”

“What?”

“That Eren was a drug user.”

“Oi!” Eren protests once more, but gets ignored again.

“Drugs?” Keith asks, playing Levi’s game willingly. And Levi nods, smirking. “What drugs?”

“Ah, you know: the usual. A little bit cannabis,” he says, disclosing the rather innocent truth. Before he adds a little extra, an exaggeration. A lie. “A little pill of ecstasy, a line of coke – she even said he’s tried heroin before.”

“I did not!” the green-eyed protests – but nobody is listening to him. And Levi can’t stop, won’t stop, his own hands actually trembling a little; because instead of taking Eren apart like this, there is a huge desire dwelling within him to just take his cane and bash this bastard’s head in for hurting Isabel like that.

But Levi never resorts to blunt violence. His words can do harm enough.

“Keith, don’t you think he looks high right now?” he asks, and the bouncer takes a step closer towards Eren, towering over him as he’s taking a good look into the man’s face. “His eyes are really glassy and his pupils are blown,” Levi continues.

“Yeah, he looks more than stoned,” Keith agrees, nodding. 

“What the fuck?!” Floch protests. “We only had a couple of beers! We don’t do drugs!”

“Says every junkie,” Levi comments in a derogatory fashion, making Floch grit his teeth and call him a ‘son of a bitch’. But he really couldn’t care less.

“Yeah, he’s definitely on something,” Keith states.

“...and you have a no-drugs policy, right?” Levi supplies, smiling viciously.

Keith grins. “Yeah, that’s correct.”

“I’m not fucking high, you assholes!” Eren bites back.

“Assholes!” Floch repeats, like a freaking parrot.

Levi hums, and hears the second bouncer approaching – Flagon; who is joining in immediately, having overheard everything. “Did they just call you an asshole?” he asks Keith, playfully.

“Aye,” Keith replies, still towering over Eren.

Flagon tuts. “So, these boys are high _and_ they attacked a staff member verbally,” he then sums up.

“That’s correct,” Levi nods, and Flagon and Keith grin.

“Then I suggest, you leave, because you’re definitely not entering The Raven tonight,” Flagon delivers the final blow – and Levi’s work is done.

Eren and Floch begin to argue with the bouncers, pulling the metaphorical rope around their necks tighter, and Levi should be celebrating. Instead, the reality of the situation hits in like a bombshell when he finds his feet walking him back to Erwin, who’s standing a little further away, and he realizes that for the moment of the confrontation Levi’s brain chose to ignore the beautiful man because… Because he was and _is_ afraid of what Erwin might think of him now. Because, of course, Levi could have just ignored Eren completely, and maybe this would have even been the more mature thing to do? 

But how can Levi keep his mouth shut when a man disrespect Isabel _this_ much?

When he raises his head to look at Erwin, the blond man’s eyes are wide, and a surge of fear rushes through Levi’s body. He’s met people before who didn’t necessarily like the side of him he has just displayed in front of Erwin. Disappointment floods his body.

“Shit, I’m… I’m sorry you had to hear this… Uh,” he mumbles – and that’s the moment Erwin grabs his hand again and just drags him off. Without saying anything. Without responding to Levi calling his name, as he is being pulled across the street, into the park, away from the path – until Erwin pushes his back against a huge tree, that’s probably many hundred years old, the light of the moon now being the only light shining on them, as the blond man is crowding him against the hard stem with his own body, both hands placed against the tree, caging Levi, who is looking up at this handsome, dangerous face, those wide eyes, feeling Erwin’s breath on his lips, confusion and excitement mingling.

And then, Erwin says something enticing.

“I’m so turned on right now.”

Then, Erwin grabs both of Levi’s hands and pins them against the wood above his head, kissing him deeply, his huge thigh pushing between Levi’s legs, against his stirring groin, as the man with the mohawk slides his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth, devouring it again, making Levi groan in pleasure, arousal spilling out, filling every crevice of his body.

And when they break the kiss, once more breathless, Erwin says something even more enticing.

“I wanna blow you.”


	6. Sparks

Erwin kisses him again. Deeply. And it makes Levi tremble with need. The man’s hand wound around his wrists as hot as lava. And suddenly, Erwin’s lips are on his throat. Kissing, licking, scraping it occasionally with his teeth, and the hot puffs of the man’s breath dancing across his skin turn Levi on even further; as does the man’s hard and big body, pressing against his form, pushing him further against the massive tree trunk. 

“Ha!” Levi breathes out as Erwin’s teeth sink deep into his skin, causing slight pain, and it’s then that Erwin’s mouth moves to hover right next to Levi’s ear.

“Can I blow you?” he whispers into it, that wanton, deep, manly voice sending thousands of thrilling shivers down the raven-haired’s body – and all Levi can do is nod; and suck in air audibly through his teeth as Erwin’s tongue flicks over his sensitive earlobe before the man with the crazy mohawk starts his descend, letting go of Levi’s hands, his own gliding down the smaller man’s body. Until he’s on his knees and his fingers reach the waistband of his trousers. Immediately he finds the well-hidden zipper of the design, opening it slowly while he looks up at Levi with this intense stare, the connection of their gazes deep and thrilling, the view of this beautiful man at his own feet so divine and sexy, Levi’s actually hard before Erwin can touch him. 

But he _does_ touch him.

And when he does, it’s like freaking heaven, even though there’s still that fabric of his black briefs separating his hard flesh from Erwin’s fingers. Erwin, who smirks cheekily at him, an unspoken, teasing comment on Levi’s throbbing hardness. A hardness which is freed by those big digits, sending sparks of arousal across all of Levi’s being, as they wrap around his length, giving it a few pumps, making Levi release a contented purr as he’s looking down at the man with the mohawk playing with his cock.

And he can’t believe that this is actually happening right now. That he’s out in the cold, in a freaking _park_ , in the middle of the night, being touched intimately, about to be getting a blowjob – and that he’s _enjoying_ every single second of it. Because with Erwin he could probably have sex in the dumbster and it still would feel… right. 

Yeah, everything just feels so _right_ with this guy. And… _good_.

_So_ good.

“Oh my God,” Levi groans, his head hitting the wood as he throws it back, the hotness and wetness of Erwin’s mouth overpowering all his senses, making his knees quiver visibly; and the vibrations of the blond goth’s chuckling, as he takes Levi’s cock further into his mouth, make Levi even feel better, heat pooling in his belly. He’s so fucking aroused right now, his lust heightened by the fact that Erwin’s actually put a condom on him before starting the action – because men thinking about safe sex are a freaking turn-on. 

_Erwin_ is a turn-on. He’s sexy, funny, pleasant _and_ smart.

He’s _totally_ Levi’s type.

“Fuck!” he pants as Erwin begins to suck on him, begins to bob his head, and Levi’s not only at the verge of losing his mind, but also his balance, because the man’s doing such a good job with his mouth and his tongue and his fucking throat – _Erwin is so good at deep-throating, it makes Levi almost envious!_ – that Levi’s whole body is shaking, his strength being sucked out of him as if it was tied to his precum. Desperately, he grabs onto the man’s hard, upper arms, Erwin’s hands placed firmly on his hips, holding Levi in place, and it’s all… divine. The man moving his tongue around Levi’s dick, sucking simultaneously, as he pulls him in and out of his mouth, is… heaven.

Levi watches Erwin work his cock in awe, seeing it disappear in that searing hot and utterly tight mouth of this beautiful man, his length sliding down his throat, those slippery walls stimulating his cockhead in fascinating ways, as does everything Erwin’s doing to him; and Levi just can’t stop staring down at this ethereal and at the same super dirty scene unfolding in the dim light of the moon. Another moan he tries to stifle pushes up his throat, as he witnesses Erwin slide his mouth and tongue all the way up his length, stopping at his tip, his wet, moist lips giving it obscene, loudly smacking kisses before he swirls his tongue around the mushroom-shaped part of Levi’s throbbing cock and makes him shudder even more. 

He gasps, as he feels Erwin’s lips locking around the head of his dick again, and then he can feel his shaft gliding along that enticing, big tongue – until Erwin’s swollen lips are locked around his base, his cock fully back inside of the man’s mouth, his tip hitting the back of Erwin’s throat, trying to milk him. And when Erwin picks up speed and starts bobbing his head in earnest, Levi’s hands wander onto his head, his fingernails scraping across his almost shaven skull, as his hips start moving on their own, thrusting forward, meeting the up-and-down-movement of Erwin’s head, slightly fucking his mouth – and it’s too much.

Too much. Too wonderful. Too sexy.

_Too much._

Levi comes, pushing Erwin’s head against his body, the man’s nose pushing against his abdomen as he depletes himself, trying so hard to hold back all those loud moans trying to push up his throat, escape into the open, the need to scream out the pleasure he’s experiencing nearly overwhelming Levi.

“Fuck,” he rasps, voice creaky and hoarse, when his balls are empty and his hold on Erwin’s head loosens naturally, his softening cock sliding out of the man’s mouth, who wipes his spit-covered lips with the back of his hand, looking up at Levi, smirking.

“You’re fucking sexy,” he declares, as he gets up, watching Levi trying to calm his breath, who leaning against the tree trunk, and he’s grateful that Erwin’s stabilising him in fact, with both of his big hands still resting on Levi’s slender hips.

“Shit,” Levi pants, reciprocating the grin he’s being offered by the man with the mohawk, who suddenly raises a hand and cups Levi’s cheek gently, bending down, kissing him again. But different, this time. Gentle, instead of boisterous. Softly, instead of wantonly. Tenderly, instead of forcefully.

And it’s magic.

“You’re cold,” the blond man then states almost in a whisper, smiling his wonderful smile again. “Let’s go back, huh?”

Levi grins softly. “Caught enough air, eh?” he teases, easing the condom off his soft length as Erwin takes a little step back, looking down, watching, staring at Levi’s limp flesh as he ties the used rubber to toss it into the nearest bin. “Pervert,” Levi teases him some more in a soft tone, and then flinches slightly when the blond man suddenly touches his dick again, tucking him back in, pulling the zipper of his pants back up, fastening the hidden top button, smiling at Levi when their eyes meet.

“I think I’m more of a gentleman than a pervert,” he then states, his voice a pleasant rumble, “though I _do_ have many perverted thoughts. Especially about you.”

“Ah, an _honest_ pervert,” Levi breathes out, grabbing Erwin’s hoodie with his free hand, pulling the man down to kiss again; in this soft and gentle manner. 

“I’m whatever you want me to be,” Erwin murmurs before they walk back to _The Raven_.

They drink some more, they talk, they laugh, they touch, they kiss – and it’s magical. And, of course, _they dance_. And it’s the most beautiful thing ever. Levi’s so euphoric that he wonders whether someone’s put something in his drink, which is unlikely, but… But he just feels so _high_ when he’s looking at Erwin – and the man with the mohawk and the marvelous cape of black feathers is _looking back_ at him. 

Levi’s heartbeat is elevated, he can’t stop smiling, he feels as if he’s flying; he just feels _so good_ , the passionate music – “Werben” by _ASP_ – entering every vein of his body, those round and beautiful eyes fixated on him, those big hands touching him subtly, as they move gracefully on the dancefloor, making him feel like a king or a supernatural entity being worshipped. 

He doesn’t want this night to end. But eventually, it does. With viking-Mike nearly crashing down onto the floor because he’s so drunk – and Hange stumbling on the little steps and actually _falling_ down onto the ground because they are even _more_ intoxicated. 

“Shit,” Erwin mumbles, looking at the chaos, staring at Nanaba and Moblit trying to help their partners, rushing to their aid in the next second, and Levi follows, as do Furlan and Eld, helping the group of friends to deliver Mike and Hange safely outside, making them sit down on the curbside to wait for the taxi Erwin’s just ordered. 

“We’re heading back,” Furlan informs his best friend, saying goodbye to Erwin and the rest before he and Eld disappear in the club, leaving Levi almost alone with Erwin – because Nanaba and Moblit have their hands full with keeping their significant others awake and in a sitting position.

“Well, I guess you won’t be coming home with me tonight, huh?” Levi tries to tease, unable to mask his disappointment. 

Erwin surprises him again by wrapping his arms tightly around him, pulling him against his body, hugging him, and Levi instantly gives in, hugging the giant back. The giant who is planting kisses onto his forehead, hugging him even tighter. 

“I’m sorry,” he then mutters against Levi’s hair, “Moblit _might_ be able to handle Hange, but Nanaba won’t definitely be able to handle Mike on her own, and if Moblit helps her, his unattended idiot-partner will probably escape the taxi and run off into the woods.”

Levi can’t help but giggle as the scenes play out in his head and he finds them to be pretty realistic. “I understand,” he tells Erwin, his fingers digging deeper into the thick hoodie covering this beautiful man’s body.

“Hey…” Erwin coaxes, making Levi look up into the man’s face. He’s met with a soft smile. “Can I have your phone number?”

“Of course.”

They kiss again after the exchange of those fundamental digits. And again, and again, almost desperately, each connection of their lips and tongues and teeth telling the tale of what could have been tonight – and how much each of them regrets those fantasies not yet becoming real.

Erwin helps Moblit and Nanaba to get the two drunkards into the cab; and since that’s already a fight, one Levi has to get involved in too, he doesn’t want to imagine what yet awaits his Erwin.

Levi swallows.

This isn’t _his_ Erwin. And yet, it feels like this. And he can’t stop thinking about Erwin as _his_.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” the blond man promises, his voice velvety, as he pulls Levi into a final, deep, desperate kiss, both men clinging to one another as if their life depended on this.

“You’d better,” Levi says, smirking slightly – and Erwin kisses him again; until Moblit screams his name, because Hange is trying to get out of the taxi and he needs his friend’s help.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin apologises once again, offering another, soft, fantastically tender smile, before pushing Hange back into the taxi and slamming the door from the inside. And when the vehicle takes off, and Levi watches it disappear around the next corner, he feels a sting to his heart like he hasn’t felt in ages.

“Well, that’s a first,” Furlan comments as Levi sits down next to his best friend.

“What?”

“A man not coming home with you, after you nearly fucked on the dancefloor.”

Levi scoffs, feeling a bit embarrassed too. “We didn’t _nearly fuck_ on the dancefloor…” He protests.

Yet he knows it’s a lie. 

Furlan laughs, claps his back. “There’s still enough time to find somebody else to fuck.” But Levi doesn’t want to fuck somebody else.

He finishes his wine, talking some more with Eld, with some people he knows. Levi goes dancing again, to _Pride and Fall_ ’s “The Angel at the Pillar”, and even though this song is usually a lot of fun to dance to, due to its great melody and beat, right now the only thing Levi can filter out is its wistfulness; a strange kind of melancholy invading his body, sinking in through every pore as he dances, making his chest hurt a little tiny bit, his eyes still searching for that mohawk´in the crowd of moving bodies, those black feathers. Even though Levi knows it’s pointless – because Erwin is gone.

And so, after the song, Levi decides to call it a night as well. After all, it’s already 5 in the morning and _The Raven_ will be closing its black doors soon anyhow. His friends follow his decision. And sitting in the big cab with everyone, watching Isabel and Gunther continue to kiss, Levi’s absolutely pleased; but also somehow still melancholic, a part of him wishing he’d be able to do the same with Erwin, take the man home, into his arms, his bed…

But tonight, Levi will be alone, with only the fresh memories of the man with the mohawk to keep him warm, he muses after having taken off his makeup and slipping into his sheets, messages of his friends informing him that they have all arrived safely at their homes. 

However, _one_ message does not come from one of his friends – because it’s from Erwin.

_“Moblit and I have finally managed to put Hange safely to bed (we locked the bedroom) and we almost broke out backs carrying a sleeping Mike up the stairs :D I’m finally on my way home, I’m super tired -.-. You’re probably already in bed (lucky you!). I hope you’re dreaming about me ;) I had a wonderful night with you. I’ll call you when I wake (and sober) up :*”_

Levi’s heart makes funny things as he reads this. Really funny things. It feels like it was making freaking somersaults in his chest, like it was kicking him from the inside, and his tummy feels weird too. And before he knows it, he’s already calling Erwin. Which is… the true premiere of this evening. Because Levi Ackerman is _never_ the first to call another man. Never, especially not when this man uses _this_ many emojis when texting, which is just pathetic, but right now— 

“Levi!” Erwin sounds surprised, but also ecstatic to have the raven-haired calling him. And for the first second Levi is just dumbfounded because what the hell is he even doing?

“I just got home,” he starts, his voice actually trembling a bit. God, is he really this fucking desperate? He is. “Already warming up the bed… _Wanna come over?_ ”

There’s just one second of silence before Erwin answers. “Tell me your address.”


	7. Flames

Levi does. And then he quickly gets rid of his pyjamas, wrapping his naked body in his skimpy, dark bathrobe made of satin and lace instead, combing his still slightly moist hair, the gel and hairspray already gone, applying some perfume, making sure his face looks presentable, despite the lack of make-up; but with or without it, Levi looks stunning. He knows. Still, he can’t stop feeling somewhat… _nervous_ , as he walks down the stairs of his little house at the edge of town, barefoot, eyes fixated on his big black door, waiting for the porchlight to go off. And he flinches slightly when it does, because Erwin arrives a bit earlier than Levi expected.

He flinches again when he sees the big black form through the patterned glass elements, and the doorbell rings just a few moments later. That’s when Levi’s heart does it again: this weird, somersault in his chest, and Levi’s cursing at himself for acting like a freaking teenager before his first date or something, when Erwin’s here for _much more_ than a secret kiss behind the school gym or whatever.

Levi takes a deep breath, putting his most seductive game-face on, before he opens the front door, preparing to welcome Erwin with another one of his famous, sultry, playful remarks – but when he looks into those big, round eyes, meeting that intensive gaze of the man with the mohawk fixated on him, he is so overwhelmed, he even forgets to say hello. Not that he has to.

Erwin feels welcomed anyhow, practically storming inside, kicking the door shut with his foot, entering Levi’s well-kept home as well as his private space, pushing straight against him, both of his hands cupping his naked thighs – barely covered by the short, thin bathrobe – lifting him off his feet, pressing him against the wall with the weight of his body, Levi’s reawakening cock pushing against the man’s hard stomach as Erwin kisses him. Fiercely. Humming wantonly into the lustful connection of their mouths, as Levi’s arms lock around his shoulders and his legs lock around the man’s waist, and he’s kissing back. Just as desperately, just as forcefully – like it’s their last day on earth. Finally letting out the desire that has been building up the whole night.

He’s completely out of breath when Erwin breaks their deep kiss, not changing their position, keeping Levi pushed against the wall, as he looks into his eyes, making Levi once more feel as if the man with the crazy mohawk was looking right into the pits of his soul, sending shivers on a journey down his spine, making arousal gradually spread into every part of Levi’s body. 

Erwin smiles. It’s sweet and mischievous at the same time. Gentle and sultry at once. He kisses Levi again, and Levi gladly gives in, feels Erwin’s lips moving against his, the man’s tongue sliding over his – while his big hands are cupping Levi’s bare ass, kneading it, the deeper and wilder their kisses turn, making Levi moan into Erwin’s mouth, his lust nearly untameable now.

Erwin’s lips are on his jaw again, planting small kisses up to his ear, biting playfully into his lobe, to travel back, lock with Levi’s again, Erwin’s tongue practically fucking his mouth now, a soft whimper escaping Levi as he runs his hands all around the man’s neck and shoulders in a feverish haste, squeezing, scratching, grinding his hips, his cock, against him; prompting the man with the mohawk to take things further.

When they break the kiss again, both gasping for air, chuckling subtly at their own, wild desire overpowering them, Levi finds the strength to finally speak again, to finally tease again; a little at least.

“I thought you were tired?” he purrs, leading Erwin to playfully lick over Levi’s lips.

“I will be,” the man replies in a lascivious tone, “when I’m done with you.”

Erwin’s words chase another ton of shivers down Levi’s back. “Is this a threat or a promise?” he mumbles against Erwin’s mouth, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it again.

“Both,” Erwin groans, kissing him passionately.

“Then you better _keep_ both…” Levi whispers into another kiss, and Erwin’s fingers knead his ass firmly as he pushes further against him, making Levi release another whimper and moan.

“Shit…”

“Where’s your fucking bedroom?” Erwin enquires impatiently.

“U-upstairs…”

Without hesitation, Erwin takes a step back, and when the raven-haired loosens the grip of his thighs around the blond man’s waist, expecting to be let down onto the ground, Erwin throws Levi over his shoulder with terrifying ease, one of his big hands planted on his thigh, the other on his ass, the lacy bathrobe flying open, making Levi’s freed, hard cock press against the man’s body – and he’s _drunk_ on desire.

But the clean freak within him protests.

“Your boots!” he yells, making Erwin stop. “Take them off…” he pants, and Erwin grunts in clear anger, but he obeys, setting Levi down on the steps, even smirking when his eyes settle on the the smaller man’s leaking cock, the black fabric opened up to either side, putting Levi’s whole, pale body on display. 

And God, being seen _like this_ by Erwin, practically naked and hard, splayed out on his stairs, his chest heaving, mouth half-opened, eyes filled with desire – it’s even _more_ excited than being watched on the dancefloor by those blue eyes; because finally, in the light of the hall, Levi can see their colour. And he fucking loves it. And he’s _so_ aroused, he’s nearly going insane at this moment, the man’s gaze locked on his twitching dick as he is untying the laces of his knee-high boots – and in their overall beauty lies their flaw. Because it takes _fucking forever_ to take them off.

“Come on,” Levi prompts the man with the mohawk, his voice trembling and desperate, as he’s writhing lightly on the steps, taking the bathrobe slowly off his shoulders. Until he’s _fully_ naked, opening up his legs, spreading his thighs. This shameless presentation of his genitals making Erwin curse under his breath as he’s struggling with his boots, finally throwing both of them carelessly behind him; and Levi’s fine with that.

He is also fine with Erwin grabbing him again, throwing him over his shoulder like he did before, his hot, big hands touching his naked skin; one back on his thigh, the other on his asscheek. Only now, Levi is _truly_ naked, with no more fabric covering his skin. And he’s even harder than he was before, as Erwin climbs the stairs, and Levi’s guiding him towards his bedroom with a hoarse voice – until he’s thrown onto his big bed, made of wood, painted black, the massive piece looking as if taken right out of a medieval palace. Or a ghost movie. 

Levi built it just a few years ago with the help of Kenny and his uncle’s best friend, a skilled carpenter who has been fond of Levi since the day he was born. And yet the design looks antique. It’s a four-poster-bed, with tall posts at each corner, supporting a frame, from which dark purple, thick curtains hang. The wallpaper on the walls are of a similar colour, with ornamental, pitch-black patterns, the floors covered by a soft carpet in a lighter version of violet, the wooden wardrobe and dressers painted black just like the bed. 

Levi’s extremely proud of his bedroom he has put in so much work into. But Erwin pays it no mind. And actually, Levi would be really pissed off, if he did. Because right now, he wants the blond man to focus on him, writhing naked on the dark grey sheets, with his thighs spread widely, wider than before, revealing his little surprise for Erwin, who _is_ fixated on him, and who registers it immediately, almost freezing on the spot, staring at Levi’s crotch, his ass, his entrance put on this lewd display – _and the end of a buttplug sticking out of it._

Because next to lighting candles in the bedroom, putting on some music – Levi’s private sex playlist, of course – and getting all pretty again, Levi has also prepared the inside of his body a little. And as _Diorama_ ’s “Device” continues to play, Erwin, his eyes locked firmly with Levi’s, the man’s face filled with evident, raw lust, finally takes off his freaking hoodie, revealing the pretty cape made of black feathers again – and his ripped, upper body. 

And that sight makes Levi’s dick twitch wildly. 

“Stop,” he rasps, as he witnesses Erwin wanting to take off the super sexy cape too. And Erwin stops. Looking at Levi, waiting for an explanation. “Keep it on,” the black-haired instructs, his voice not more than a faint whisper, “please.” Erwin obeys. Beginning to unbutton his leather trousers instead, standing there at the end of the bed, looming over and staring down at Levi who starts pumping his own cock deliberately slowly, chewing slightly on his bottom lip, more arousal building within his body as his gaze wanders down Erwin’s chiselled stomach, his tattoo, to focus on his big hands, pushing down his pants and the tight briefs he’s wearing underneath – and finally, that big, thick, veiny, rock-hard cock. 

And that sight just blows Levi’s mind.

“Oh fuck,” he moans, his hand moving faster, staring at the man’s throbbing dick – that’s when Erwin moves too, taking a step forward, placing one knee on the bed, between Levi’s spread legs, climbing onto the mattress to grab Levi’s hand and pull it away from his cock, making a needy and desperate mewling sound escape the raven’s mouth, as he pins it above his head, grabs the other one too, pushing them together, incapacitating Levi fully, as he lowers himself onto him, pressing into him, pressing Levi into the mattress – pressing his hardness against Levi’s body, making known just _how much_ he wants him right now.

Levi gasps. Or maybe it’s just in his head, as Erwin’s kissing him again, claiming his mouth, his lips, his tongue, grinding his arousal against him – and Levi’s grinding back. Oh, he is grinding back because his lust has taken over and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself even if he wanted to, and it makes the buttplug move around in his channel so beautifully. But that’s not the only reason he doesn’t want to stop himself. 

He wants more. And so does Erwin.

“I want you,” the blond man tells him thickly, after they break the kiss, his lips still slightly covering Levi’s, moving over them as he speaks. “I want you so fucking much.”

“Then take me,” Levi responds enraptured, his voice not more than a raspy breath, making Erwin groan; a sound exciting Levi even further, and he’s moaning into Erwin’s mouth as the man with the mohawk rekindles their deep kiss, going from wild to feral, _to_ _savage_. And Levi has no idea how he manages to grab the lube he (oh-so wisely) laid out next to the condoms on the mattress beforehand. 

Erwin moves up to sit on his knees, staring down at Levi, at his crotch, at his face, looking into his eyes, the blond’s mouth parted, already breathing heavily, grabbing the lube Levi’s holding unasked, giving him a faint smirk before his free hand moves between Levi’s thighs – and reaches for the buttplug. But instead of pulling it out, he moves it around, stirring it inside of Levi’s walls, clamping down it, pressing it right into his prostate, ripping a febriled, ravenous moan out of Levi’s throat. 

Because it feels so goddamned good. And Erwin’s looking so goddamned sexy. Naked, except for the cape made of black feathers.

“Haaaa!” Levi breathes out once again, letting out his lust shamelessly, his cock throbbing, his blood stirring as he feels Erwin stirring the big plug with more force inside of him, pushing harder against his sweet spot – and the covetous grin on the man’s face is so fucking _erotic_. It makes another loud and obscene moan escape Levi’s mouth, his whole body flinching. “I need more,” he slurs. 

“More?” Erwin echoes, his voice deep and dark with desire.

Levi winces, as Erwin continues to move the butt plug around slowly, the raven-haired searching blindly for the pair of one-way gloves above his head on the mattress. Erwin grins, reaching for them in his stead, finally letting go of the torturous plug, and Levi watches in awe as the man puts them on, looking down at him in a slightly teasing way – it’s sassy. _It’s sexy._ And Erwin doesn’t stop staring at Levi, as he coats the fingers of his right, glove-covered hand with a generous amount of lube. 

Then, without saying anything, he lowers it between his cheeks, two of his wet fingers touching Levi’s entrance. And Levi’s mind races, as the blond man probes his hole, softly at first, tracing the circle of Levi’s twitching sphincter with the pads of his moist fingers, before pushing them through the ring of muscles, entering Levi’s hot channel, nudging against the already slightly loosened inner walls, wandering in deeper within just a few seconds, crooking them, making Levi arch on the bed as the pressure of Erwin’s fingertips on his sweet spot sends a tidal wave of arousal through his body, his nether region _boiling_ for the man.

“Ah, yes…!” Levi pants.

“Yeah?” Erwin murmurs, moving to hover over Levi, his free, left hand planted into the mattress right next to his head, his mouth merely centimetres over Levi’s. “Like that?” he rasps, jamming his fingertips against Levi’s prostate, making him instinctively buck against them, wanting more, Levi’s hand wandering down to his cock, beginning to stroke it languidly. 

_God, he wants more._

“Yeah..!”

“Yeah?” Erwin starts massaging Levi’s prostate in earnest, making the raven squeeze his eyes shut, his whole body arching up, his hand starting to pump faster.

“Yeah!” He’s breathless, shameless.

“...and how about that?” Erwin coos, beginning to move his fingers in and out of Levi’s hole, making sure to hit his sweet spot with every second stroke, and Levi can’t hold back anymore. Moaning, he reaches up, his other hand sliding into Erwin’s heated neck, pulling him down for an obscene kiss; and it’s heaven, hearing and feeling the man groan lustfully into the kiss when Levi’s hand leaves his neck during their lip-union to grab the man’s hard and throbbing cock – and he’s struck with a gigantic jolt of arousal. Because Erwin’s groan is a deep and guttural sound that sends shivers down Levi’s spine, makes his own dick pulsate with animalistic want – and the man hits his prostate with his fingers at the same time and… 

And it’s fucking divine.

“You like that… huh?” Erwin mumbles against Levi’s lips in between moist and loud kisses, sounding like a drunk man. 

Because Erwin _is_ drunk, just like Levi is. On alcohol _and_ nearly inexplicable arousal. 

“Y-y-yeah…” Levi stutters, unable to contain another moan breaking out of his mouth, passing right into Erwin’s, being met with another manly groan escaping the blond, as Levi’s fingers, wrapped around his thick girth, wind around it just a little bit tighter, taking up speed as he pleasures him, while he pleasures Levi. So fucking much. So fucking well.

“Oh _fuck_ …!” Levi gasps, as Erwin’s fingers slide out of him, only to return with another one in tow; and then Erwin begins to _fuck_ him with three of his big digits at an relentless pace; a pace that Levi matches with both of his hands, stroking Erwin’s as well as his own cock in the same rhythm, to the last beats of _Suicidal Romance_ ’s “Hold me”. 

Until Levi can’t take it anymore.

Until he almost comes.

With Erwin’s tongue inside of his mouth, almost reaching his throat, with saliva running down his chin, with Erwin’s huge amount of precum seeping out of his hot, pulsating, fat cock, staining his hand – and he loves it. Levi loves _everything_ about it. 

But he wants _more_.

He breaks their kiss brutally, turning his head hastily to the side. Begging, “Erwin, stop, for fuck’s sake, stop! Please! _Please!_ ” 

He’s completely out of breath, letting go of both of their cocks. And Erwin stops too, takes his fingers out of Levi’s hole, without saying anything, and when Levi dares to turn his head back, look up into Erwin’s face, the man kisses him again. Yet only shortly, this time, before moving back onto his knees, and Levi’s fucking thighs are still quivering as he watches the man take the gloves off of his hands, discarding them into the little bin Levi’s strategically placed next to his bed. 

“You’re really fucking sexy,” Erwin gushes, as he bends over Levi, reaching for a condom above the raven-haired head; and Levi can’t resist and runs his hands over the tattooed, flat stomach, the manly, perfect pectorals, the crisp, pierced nipples, making Erwin take in air sharply, Levi’s fingers gliding through the black feathers next, covering only a part of the beautiful man’s upper body, making him look absolutely stunning. 

Erwin smirks as he returns to his position on his big knees, and Levi’s in raptures of delight when the song “Hathe anthem” by _The Sexorcist_ begins, and Erwin’s sliding the black rubber over his big, hard dick, looking deep into Levi’s eyes. Then, he attacks him again, lowering himself onto Levi without entering him yet, rubbing his cock against his body; and Levi can’t help but to respond, grinding back, his fingers digging into the black feathers covering Erwin’s upper back, as the man kisses him senseless, groaning into their intimate connection.

Erwin’s teeth move down his jaw, biting into his skin playfully, into his lobe, as they keep grinding against each other; and the man’s hot breath tickles Levi, as he murmurs a confession into the raven-haired’s ear. “I don’t think I’m gonna last long… I’m so fucking horny because of you, and I haven’t done it in a while…”

Levi chuckles, his hands gliding down Erwin’s hot, naked body, reaching his lower back, the beginning of his sexy, firm ass. “Don’t worry,” he mumbles, his hard, throbbing flesh pressed against Erwin’s mass, arousal clouding his vision, his mind, his everything, as he presses his hips even further against the man with the mohawk in a desperate attempt to finally make them one, “I will probably come the second you put your dick in me.”

He does not. 

Though Levi is close when that happens, when Erwin applies another generous amount of lube onto his cock, before he urges Levi to lift up his legs, both hands placed under his thighs, pushing them upwards, until Levi’s spread limbs form the letter M, his own knees almost touching his slender shoulders, when Erwin aligns his cock and pushes it into him, breaching his sphincter, making agony mixed with ecstasy race up Levi’s spine, as Erwin’s huge cock enters his channel, pushing deeper and deeper in one, long, swift, slow thrust, delivered with an electrifying, deep, manly groan – until Erwin is buried to the hilt, his steel-hard cock pushing against Levi’s prostate, capturing Levi’s moan, as he’s capturing his mouth again, the only thing moving being his lips and tongue, as he’s giving Levi time to adjust to his girth, his length.

But Levi doesn’t need time, doesn’t _want_ time. He wants Erwin to move, _right the fuck now_. 

“Come on,” he urges, breathless, bucking his hips, making Erwin’s cock push further against his sweet spot, another moan breaking out of his shivering body, as Erwin responds with a lustful groan to the physical sensation, staring down at Levi, “ _come on…!_ ”

He sees and even hears Erwin swallow thickly. “...do you want it gentle, or—”

“Hard,” Levi interjects, panting, “ _fuck me hard._ ”

And then – Erwin moves.

Both hands planted into the mattress he starts _jackhammering_ into Levi’s ass, the walls of Levi’s muscular tunnel seizing on him with desperation, as Levi starts pumping his own cock in the same fast rhythm, the hand on his dick and the pressure on his ass – on his prostate – making a highly intoxicating form of arousal tightening his belly, making his balls tingle, as the harsh song continues to play in the background. But the most arousing sound is not the music. It’s Erwin’s thighs, Erwin’s hips slapping against Levi’s skin, his big balls hitting him with every thrust, it’s Erwin’s groans and grunts as he continues slamming into Levi, it’s Levi’s own melody of wanton moans joining into the lewd concert – that’s what so arousing. And that’s what feels so goddamned, fucking good. 

So goddmaned, fucking _good_ …!

Sweat trickles down his forehead, Erwin’s feathers tickle his knees, Levi’s fingers dig into the man’s lean arms, he pumps himself faster, mouth opened, lecherous sounds escaping, mingling with Erwin’s, and he’s close, he’s close, so fucking, fucking close he—

Levi comes, as Erwin’s nailing his prostate over and over again, his walls clenching around the big, thick dick, milking Erwin, who releases an elongated sound, a mixture of a moan, a grunt, a sigh, a groan as he evidently trips over the edge too, emptying his load into the black condom, buried deep within Levi’s ass; and it’s exhilarating, adding intensity to the mind-blowing orgasm ripping through Levi’s body, his whole form shaking, the muscles of his abdomen and stomach contracting, as his body keeps arching of the bed.

Yeah.

It’s mind-blowing.

Even though the sexual act of penetration itself didn’t even last two minutes.

Erwin collapses on top of him, and Levi welcomes him, wrapping his arms loosely around his broad shoulders, the man’s ragged, hot breath brushing his neck, the place where it meets with his shoulder, causing pleasant shivers to run down his skin, the front of Erwin’s mohawk tickling his cheek slightly.

“...fuck…” Erwin pants, and Levi chuckles weakly, his eyes closed, surfing on the wave of the fresh, post-coital high, fingers gliding lazily through the black feathers of Erwin’s cape. “...fuck…” 

Levi has no idea how many minutes pass, he just knows the song’s changed, and “The wedding” by _Diary of Dreams_ is now on. “We need to get cleaned up,” he whispers, planting a soft kiss onto Erwin’s heated forehead. The man replies with a muffled sound. “Change the sheets and shit.”

“Wait…” Erwin mumbles, as Levi’s body tenses, ready to move. Then, the man slowly slips out of him, moving back to sit on his knees, smiling tenderly at Levi, as he takes the used rubber off his dick, ties it up and throws it into the bin, his long arms reaching for the box of tissues on Levi’s nightstand right after. But instead of handing them to Levi, Erwin’s the one who actually takes out a few and starts wiping Levi’s own cum from his stomach and chest, his fingers, still smiling that tender smile when their eyes meet.

“...told you: I’m a gentleman,” he teases, his voice almost a whisper.

Levi sighs, unable to contain a satisfied smile. For this charismatic, beautiful man truly _is_ some kind of gentleman, and has given him so much pleasure, it nearly makes Levi burst with contentment; _and happiness_.

“Okay,” he whispers, when Erwin’s done, “we should—”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence about cleaning up the room, because Erwin swiftly turns his small body around, maneuvering him onto his side, to lie down behind him, wrapping his arms around him, pulling Levi against his chest, pushing one of his big legs between Levi’s, trapping him in this super soft spooning-position, breathing a kiss into the raven-black hair.

“Erwin…” Levi protests weakly. The man gives out a pleading groan.

“...let’s just stay like this for a minute…” he whispers, tightening his strong arms around Levi’s naked body. And feeling that hot chest, that hard stomach, those hips, those thighs pressing against his skin, those firm arms holding him this way, makes Levi so fucking... weak. “...please…”

Levi sighs. “Just for a minute…”

It’s not just a minute. For it’s 7 in the morning, and both men are dead-tired, the orgasm having ripped the last remaining strength out of their system. And thus, they fall asleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far. As mentioned at the beginning: I am already writing chapter 8 and I will upload it very soon :)


	8. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. I told you this was coming soon - and I am so happy I managed to keep my promise xD
> 
> I have updated [the fic-playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6UDcNwvURWzllUamxhemkd?si=a7_OybQsTCehOlm8Kh1xCw) slightly so you can listen to the songs mentioned in this chapter.
> 
> THANK YOU so much for your comments and DMs so far!
> 
> Enjoy the finale <3
> 
> Oh, and you should totally check out Auri's drawing of [goth Erwin!!!!](https://twitter.com/regularbrot/status/1322558579564519424) Give it the love it deserves <3

Levi wakes up a little after midday, needing a few seconds to understand where he actually is: In his house, in his bedroom, with the lamp on the nightstand still on, the sheets stained with lube and some of his cum, with a nagging headache because he didn’t drink enough water the night before and was persuaded by Mike to have some shots, which he _never_ does. 

And finally, he registers that he’s still in the arms of the man with the mohawk.

In _Erwin’s_ arms.

Who is snoring lightly, his steady, deep breathing tickling Levi’s neck, their bodies sticking together in an nearly obscene way – if Levi still wasn’t so enticed by the man, the memories of the night before infiltrating his mind, how Erwin looked at him, how they danced together, how they talked, _how they made love_. Even if you can’t really call what they did on this bed just a few hours ago “love making” – because they _fucked_. Hard. But Levi’s fine with that. And he can’t stop his lips curling into a goofy smile.

He sneaks out of the sheets without waking Erwin, turning off the light after laying out a fresh towel and one of the guest bathrobes he keeps for mornings like these. Though something about this morning feels different, about waking up with another man in his bed. Even if this isn’t something unusual. 

Hell, Levi’s had a one-night stand just the other week – and yet he felt so sexually _starved_ yesterday, like he had been living as an abstinent _for years_. Like he hadn’t touched another man _for decades_. And even if their sexual encounter wasn’t long, wasn’t anything Levi would call extraordinary, with countless changes of positions and hours of teasing and multiple orgasms – it still felt _exhilarating_. And he’s actually starting to get hard when he thinks about it, standing under the shower, touching all the places Erwin touched, despite feeling like a hungover piece of shit.

Maybe it’s all because of their connection?

Yes, Levi felt and feels connected to Erwin. They clicked (almost) right away, after Erwin realised his wrong assumptions about Levi and they danced for the first time, talked for the first time. Like they had known each other forever. 

Like they were soulmates.

...but maybe that’s because of the overall euphoria of going out? The alcohol? The endorphins? The hormones? Maybe it’s just an illusion that will fade, once Levi has properly sobered up?

He’s in the kitchen, wearing a proper bathrobe this time, not that skanky piece of sex-fabric he wore yesterday to drive Erwin nuts, making tea, when he hears the shower running. Meaning Erwin’s woken up and is following Levi’s unspoken instructions to clean himself, signalled by the big, blue towel and a new toothbrush prepared for him. Levi smiles, starts to make breakfast, actually wondering genuinely what their first encounter with all the booze and the clubbing-enthusiasm filtered out of their system will be like.

Whether Erwin will want to leave his place soon, because he’s gotten what he wanted, gotten to fuck Levi – or if he will be willing to stay, to continue, to talk some more, talk _properly_ , to—

Wait.

Is Levi Ackerman seriously standing in his kitchen, hoping for another man to reciprocate his _feelings_? Whatever they are? Is he really standing here, _worrying_ about the upcoming confrontation? Hoping for the man to want _more_ than just a one-night stand? Is this really happening? This can’t be happening. This can’t—

A deep, hoarse voice, suddenly coming from behind Levi, rips him out of his inner debate with himself. “...mornin’...” 

It’s _Erwin’s_ voice. 

And when Levi turns around and lays his eyes on the tall, blond, hungover man, dressed in the bathrobe, which is still too small for him, his arms sticking out and the thing barely reaching his knees, with dark circles under his tired and swollen eyes, reddish imprints of the sheets and pillows all across his face with very visible stubble, his moist hair combed back sloppily and his lips evidently dry, a slight stain of toothpaste caught in the corner of his mouth, the most bizarre thing happens – Levi is _even more_ enthralled with him than he already was. When usually, he’d be a bit disgusted seeing his sex partner in a state like this, making sure to throw them out politely as soon as possible after breakfast, if they even wanted any.

But now, he’s praying for the man to stay _at least_ for breakfast.

Maybe someone really _did_ put something in his drink? Something that is still affecting him? Something that has altered his mind?

Erwin smiles. Despite Levi’s lacking greeting, he’s walking over to him, and Levi can’t move a muscle, his fingers wrapped around the spatula tightly. He just lets it happen, lets himself be embraced by those two strong arms that were wrapped around his body the whole night, lets himself be kissed softly on the lips. Not thinking about that tiny speck of toothpaste at all.

“Good morning,” Erwin repeats, his voice still croaky. But Levi likes that sound.

“Hey…” he finally manages to reply, making Erwin’s daft, hungover smile widen.

The sizzling coming from the pan reminds Levi he’s still in the middle of making breakfast. Swiftly, he turns around to flip the eggs and bacon; that’s when Erwin’s hands wander to his hips and the man takes a step forward, pressing his front against Levi’s back, his head coming to rest on Levi’s shoulder, Erwin’s cheek pressing against his face.

“Mmmm…” he hums, clearly contented, “this smells and looks amazing.”

“What?” Levi counters softly, instantly regaining some of his usual, flirty confidence, evoked by Erwin’s clear signals of still being interested in Levi, in his company, his body, in his whatever. “Me? Or the food?”

The blond, who looks even more amazing without that sexy mohawk, chuckles. “Both,” he then murmurs, his hot, minty breath a gentle waft on Levi’s skin, pressing a soft kiss onto Levi’s cheek next; and it makes a pleasant shiver run down Levi’s spine. “Thanks for making breakfast. I really need it.”

“Do you also need an aspirin?” Levi asks and Erwin groans, laughing.

“Oh God, please…!”

And then, it’s just… It’s like this _wasn’t_ their first morning together. It’s not awkward in any way, it’s not uncomfortable or stiff or anything like that. It’s just… Like they’ve known each other for _so long_. That connection Levi felt in the club, it’s still just _there_. They are joking about their hangovers while eating breakfast, smiling at each other, teasing each other – and Levi nearly chokes to death when he’s laughing hard at Erwin’s retelling of all the details of bringing Hange and Mike home, making Erwin laugh hard too. 

“I really love your home, or at least what I have seen so far,” Erwin tells him, when the blond giant helps to clean up after breakfast – something that makes Levi like him even _more_.

“Thank you. Would you like the grand tour?” he asks, testing if Erwin’s willing to stay a bit longer.

He does.

“That would be awesome!”

“All right, follow me.”

Levi’s house is far from big, but it’s a dream come true nonetheless. A _gothic_ dream come true. Erwin’s impressed.

“Damn,” he says at the end, when they are back in Levi’s living room with the big fireplace, a huge pair of impressive antlers hanging above it, with the black chesterfield sofas, the vintage grey wallpapers, the decorative skulls, the thick candles, the glittering chandelier and many more distinguished pieces of furniture as well as ornaments, “you could totally be an interior designer!”

Levi laughs, enjoying this flattery. Very much. “You need help decorating your new place?”

Erwin’s beaming. “Fuck, would you be really willing to help me?”

Levi’s heart skips a beat at this very clear sign of Erwin wanting to keep in touch… And he doesn’t even want to comment on his feelings about this right now. “Sure…”, he purrs, smirking lightly, “if you pay me.”

“With my body?” Erwin immediately picks up on Levi’s flirting, and a rush of adrenaline surges through Levi’s veins. 

He feels elevated.

“Well, I was going to suggest you _taking me out for dinner_ as a thank you for my hard work – which would most definitely lead to sex anyway. So I’m gonna say yes.”

Erwin chuckles. “I wouldn’t _take_ you out to dinner, though,” the blond man says, coming closer to Levi again, smirking, “I would _make_ it for you myself. I’m a really good cook, you know…”

“Are you?” Levi picks up, humming.

Erwin nods. “Want me to show you today?”

“Are you inviting yourself into my house?” Levi teases, ignoring just how much his pulse quickens.

Erwin grins. “Weren’t _you_ the one asking me to come over?”

Levi smirks. “I don’t recall that…” 

“Well,” Erwin starts, coming even closer, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist, pulling him softly against his body, looking deep into his eyes, when the raven-haired’s hands wander up to his shoulders automatically, reciprocating this embrace, “I hope you remember all the things that happened _after_ I accepted your late-night or rather _early-morning_ invitation and came rushing to you… to your bed... Because I sure as hell _don’t_ want to forget _that_.”

Levi’s skin tingles at those words. It prickles even more when Erwin leans down to kiss him, moving his lips almost lazily against his. And the smile he receives when they break their connection, is ravishing.

“Don’t worry,” the raven then murmurs, his throat strangely tight, “I feel the same way about that.”

“...do you?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin kisses him again, longer this time.

“That’s nice…” he finally whispers against Levi’s lips, kissing him once more – and then, the fucking doorbell rings.

It’s the neighbour, bringing over a package the postman delivered falsely to his house. The bunch of fabric Levi was waiting for. He’s glad to receive it, finally. But the timing sucks; because their kiss was just about to turn deeper…

“Hey,” Erwin mumbles, following Levi into the kitchen, where he sets the package down.

“Hm?” Levi turns around, seeing that Erwin looks a bit concerned. A bit shy, actually. It’s cute. But also a little bit alarming. “What is it?”

“Look,” the blond starts, sounding more serious than he did before, looking Levi straight in the eyes, “about me basically inviting myself into your kitchen today and prolonging my stay: I understand if you have other plans, just tell when you want me out, okay?”

Cute. Definitely cute.

Levi smiles. And now he is the one walking up to Erwin, the one who’s wrapping his arms around this big waist, enjoying how the blond man’s arms encase his body as a response. Looking up at the tall man, he tells him: “You can stay as long as you want. My plans for today were: Go back to bed, watch some movies, listen to music, and just chill out…” And then, Levi moves in for the kill. “Wanna join me?”

“Oh fuck, I do…” Erwin rasps, immediately leaning down again to kiss Levi; and Levi’s responding eagerly, kissing back, his fingers digging into that broad back, only covered by the bathrobe.

“Well, let’s go then…”

Levi is a tad surprised when they re-enter his bedroom, left out on the tour, and he finds that the bedclothes have already been removed.

“I put them in the big hamper in your bathroom,” Erwin informs him, registering the raven staring at his bed. “I hope that’s okay?”

“I am starting to genuinely believe you _really_ _are_ a gentleman,” is all that Levi’s able to reply, trying to sound teasing; but he just sounds happy. Because that’s what he is. He’s totally smitten.

Erwin grins, and helps Levi putting on new bedclothes, and a strange shiver makes its way down Levi’s spine when the raven-haired man’s eyes move over the tube of lubrication on his nightstand, bringing forth those hot, fresh memories from just a few hours back.

That’s when Levi also decides to be a bit bold again, like he usually is, casually opening up his bathrobe, sliding it off his body, draping it across the chair at his big, black dressing table, practically feeling Erwin’s gaze on his naked skin; and when he turns around, he’s not necessarily surprised – merely glad – seeing that Erwin’s taken off the bathrobe too, revealing his sculpted form to him, shamelessly. With that handsome, light smirk on his lips. And Levi can’t help but stare at the blond man, his skin, the huge, pretty tattoo on his flat stomach, his delicious abs. He can’t stop staring at the pierced nipples, those juicy pectorals, the lean forearms, Erwin’s thick thighs – and the man’s semi-hard, pretty and big dick. 

Erwin walks over to him, draping his bathrobe over Levi’s.

“I’m starting to get cold,” he murmurs, not really meaning it, “I think we should slip back under the blankets.”

“I absolutely agree.”

Levi takes a step towards the bed, and then nearly yells in surprise, as Erwin’s set of strong arms wrap around his forn and the man suddenly picks him up, lifting him into a bridal carry, smirking sassily when Levi looks up at the man, grabs his shoulders for balance, as Erwin carries him towards the bed.

He tosses him onto the mattress playfully, climbing on top of the bed right after, scooting right between Levi’s thighs, bringing their stirring goins together, groaning lightly against Levi’s mouth as he claims it again; and Levi welcomes every part of Erwin, releasing a light moan when Erwin starts grinding against him; and Levi’s grinding back, his head dizzy with want. And he’s quite surprised about his own reactions, the energy his organism suddenly produces despite him feeling hungover and sleepy.

He’s just freaking insatiable.

_But so is Erwin._

“Are you very sore?” he mumbles against Levi’s throat, as he peppers it with light, slightly moist kisses, grazing the thin, hot skin with his teeth while continuing to grind lightly against him.

“...a bit…”

“...would it hurt a lot, if I took you again…?”

Arousal batters through Levi’s veins, energising every cell, making his cock stand fully erect, as he swallows thickly, fingernails scraping down Erwin’s back with a little force, before he breathes out his answer.

“Let’s find out…”

Erwin’s gentle this time. Slow. Maybe it’s because of his own hungover, maybe it’s because this time they both aren’t filled with this ridiculous amount of desperate adrenaline, knowing that they have all the fucking time in the world to _do_ this. And thus, Erwin covers Levi’s whole body with sensual kisses, the song “Dead Souls” by _Sopor Aeternus & The Ensemble Of Shadows_ playing in the background. 

His lips wander over Levi’s throat, his chest, his tongue swirling around his nipples, causing Levi to shudder and sigh, before Erwin’s moving further down, leaving a faint trail of his saliva across Levi’s stomach and abdomen as he continues his kissing journey south, his hands roaming over the raven-haired’s body as well in the most tender manner, his fingers feeling warm and soft.

Levi flinches when Erwin slides down between his spread thighs, biting into the sensitive skin on the inside before covering the place with his curling lips; and the man’s breath on Levi’s balls, as he switches to the other thigh, makes the raven-haired’s dick twitch, and another wave of arousal pass through his body. 

Erwin opens him up slowly, holding Levi in place with his strong left arm while they’re lying on their sides, with Erwin behind the raven, kissing his neck, his ear, his shoulder, as he stretches his channel with his gloved and lubricated, big fingers, watching Levi touching his own erection in an almost lazy fashion, the blond mumbling tantalizing things with his broad, hard and hot chest firmly pressing against Levi’s back.

“You’re so freaking sexy, baby…” 

Levi pants, usually not allowing anyone to call him _that_. Baby. But hearing it out of this man’s mouth is… exhilarating. 

“I just can’t get enough of you…”

Erwin bites into Levi’s neck, and the raven can’t stop a loud, frantic moan from slipping out of his mouth. 

“I wanted to kiss and fuck you the first moment I saw walking into the club…”

Another sound of want travels up Levi’s throat at Erwin’s words.

“You’re making me go batshit crazy…”

Erwin presses his own, steel-hard cock playfully against the underside of Levi’s bare ass, while he keeps penetrating his hole, adding another finger.

“...you good?” he whispers into his ear, making an army of shivers march down Levi’s spine.

“...uh-huh…” he manages to confirm with his broken, breathy voice.

“Yeah?” Erwin rasps, his voice deep and sultry – and then, he adds another finger, making the smaller man writhe and tense up a little, pain and pleasure mixing. Erwin’s digit still. “You okay?”

Levi can’t answer, can’t decide yet whether the stretch might be a little bit too much right now, he’s just panting. 

Erwin licks over his earlobe, making Levi shudder; making him move his own hand wrapped around his cock faster to the melody of “Immaculata” by _Sanguis et Cinis,_ sending waves of arousal into his veins, overcoming the pain from the stretch on his slightly sore walls. Right at this instant, Erwin carefully presses the pads of his fingers right into Levi’s prostate, sending a surge of lust through Levi’s whole lower body, drawing an obscene moan from him; another as the blond man starts to move his fingers in a circular motion, massaging Levi’s sweet spot, and the latter can’t stop his own hand from stroking his length even faster, can’t stop himself from moaning loudly, uncontrollably, Erwin’s searing hot mouth and tongue on his throat, the man’s throbbing erection pressing against his skin making him begin to lose more and more of his sanity, and all pain is forgotten.

Levi almost comes. From those thick fingers fucking into him.

“Oh God, Erwin, _please_ …” Levi hears the pathetic whimper in his own voice, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to feel this man.

He just wants to feel _Erwin_. All of him.

 _Inside_ of him.

The man groans, and it’s probably the most erotic thing Levi’s heard. He turns his head back, and Erwin kisses him, greedily, pulling his fingers out of Levi’s hole, giving his ass a playful smack, making the smaller man flinch. 

“You ready for me?” the blond goth enquires, after he’s put another one of Levi’s black rubbers over his dick, sheathing his length with a big amount of lube, his bulbous cockhead already rubbing against Levi’s hole, their spooning position unchanged.

“Just fuck me, will you?” Levi grinds out, rocking his hips back, urging Erwin to put his dick in him.

“Just wanted to make sure…” Erwin whispers – and then he enters him, to _Lacuna Coil_ ’s version of “Enjoy the Silence” – and it’s everything _but_ silent in the room.

With Erwin’s hips slapping against Levi’s ass, with both men’s groaning and moaning becoming louder, as the blond now picks up speed and Levi’s rocking back to meet every deep thrust, stimulating his sweet spot, his own hand joining the fast rhythm, pumping himself ecstatically, arousal at an almost unbearable high.

Hell, Levi’s fucking _drowning_ in pleasure, this hot, manly body pressing into him, with Erwin having gone from gentle rocking to _pounding_ into him, those trained arms holding him in place, making escape from this giant cock hammering into him impossible, showing him just how fucking strong the man is – and it all adds to the lust.

Until Levi can’t bear it any longer, a white-hot burst of electrifying pleasure raging through him, practically shoving him over the edge, his abdomen almost exploding as does his cock, as his orgasm crashes over him, hard, and his dick is spurting thick white streaks of cum right into his hand, his body lurching forward, as if trying to escape the overwhelming sensation; but he’s trapped. By those strong arms, and Erwin keeps him in place, fucking him through his orgasm, making Levi’s moans turn to desperate, high-pitched yells, as the man keeps nailing his prostate, pushing him into the realm of hypersensitivity when Levi’s fully depleted – and when he’s _really_ about to lose his mind, his body once again trying to escape, Erwin comes too; the pressure of his arms wrapped around Levi’s way smaller body intensifying, as the man sinks his teeth into Levi’s shoulder, muffled grunts and groans, hot streaks of air against Levi’s skin, filling his ears, the big, trained body tensing as Erwin thrusts in for the final time, emptying his balls, buried deep in Levi’s guts.

“Oh fuck…” the man groans breathlessly when he’s empty, the pressure of his arms easing, not squeezing down on Levi anymore, planting a soft kiss onto his shoulder instead; right on top of that bite mark that still stings a bit. But Levi doesn’t mind that sort of pain. 

Erwin kisses his ear, panting. “You all right?”

Levi nods, trying to calm his own breath, his heart. “I think I need another shower.”

Erwin chuckles, nuzzling his neck. “Yeah… me too.”

They take it together, fooling around with the foam created by the shower gel, kissing some more, washing each other’s backs, only to jump right back into bed without any clothes on. And when Levi finally switches on the flatscreen on the wall opposite of the bed, Erwin cuddles up to him unasked. Not that he would have to ask – because Levi really, absolutely enjoys and _wants_ this. Because this man is just… beautiful. And funny. And smart. And sexy. And nice. And—

“Oh! _The Addams family_!” Erwin nearly yells out as Levi’s going through his watchlist. He smiles.

“Wanna watch it?”

“Of fucking course! I could watch this every day.”

“...me too,” Levi says, pushing his nose into Erwin’s hair, the man’s head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around him again, his big leg draped over Levi’s legs.

And this is how they spent the rest of their lazy Sunday. Cuddling in bed. Watching movies. Talking. Laughing.

“How old are you anyway?” Levi asks.

“I have just turned 35. You?”

“I will turn 35 at the end of the year.”

“We’re peers then.”

“Indeed,” Levi says and smiles when Erwin gives him another peck onto his cheek. And then, the blond man’s stomach rumbles.

“Oh shit, sorry,” he comments, laughing shyly. Levi’s hungry too. “Maybe I should start cooking? I’ll look through your fridge and see what I can make.”

“Or maybe,” Levi interjects, “we could just order pizza today and you’ll cook for me another day. Like… _tomorrow_?”

Erwin sits up, smiling at Levi. “Pizza sounds great, cooking for you tomorrow even better,” he agrees – and then goes for another kiss; one that Levi responds to gladly.

It’s ten in the evening when they finish another movie, both almost falling asleep after andless talks about music, festivals, clothes, with Levi having to tell Erwin more about his shop, their exchanges about growing up, their teenage years, what it was like as a gay goth among people calling you all sorts of obscenities, how glad they were to find mutuals quickly – and Levi enjoys all of their conversations very much. 

“Shit,” Erwin states, looking at his phone. “It’s late. I… I need to get home. I have work in the morning.”

Levi decides to be bold again. Because he’s feeling just like he did in _The Raven_ : He doesn’t want this night to end. “Or you could stay over for another night…?” he suggests. “Go home in the early morning to get changed and stuff…? If you don’t live too far away?”

Erwin’s silent for a few seconds, and then Levi can actually watch his face lightening up as if in slow motion; until he’s smiling one of his fantastic, soft, gentle smiles again. “It’s not too far away,” the man answers, sounding tender. “I will gladly stay over. Thank you, Levi.”

They keep it chaste, only choosing to cuddle and kiss, and once more Levi falls asleep in this big man’s arms, waking up in a heated embrace, Erwin’s voice once more croaky and hoarse, his stubble worse than the day before, and Levi decides to search his bathroom for a disposable razor that Farlan has once bought for his own stay-overs at Levi’s house. He finds one, and when Erwin’s done and his face is all soft and clean, Levi’s heart skips a beat – because the beauty of this man is just overwhelming.

They have breakfast together, and when it’s time for Erwin to head out, and Levi watches the man tie his boots, Levi feels… So many different things. 

Erwin’s hand is on the door handle, but he doesn’t push it down just yet, his gaze resting on Levi. “You _are_ coming over for dinner tonight, right?” he asks. “Or… Or was it just a joke?”

“I am,” Levi immediately answers, almost sounding desperate, wanting to smack himself for this. But when he witnesses the happiness spreading across Erwin’s handsome face, he doesn’t give a shit about it anymore. “I wasn’t joking,” he adds, smiling. “I never joke about food.”

Erwin chuckles. “Any wishes?”

“Surprise me.”

“All right. I’ll text you my address. Is 8 in the evening fine with you?”

“Oh, sure.”

“Okay. Cool.”

Erwin hesitates, but just for a split second, before he takes another step towards Levi, bending down, and pressing a soft kiss onto Levi’s cheek, smiling at the raven aftwards. “Take care, I’ll see you later, Levi.”

“Yeah… bye…” Levi breathes out, watching Erwin walk out of his house, and he actually remains standing in the hall staring at the closed front door for a few moments, his heart still beating fast in his chest, because he’s so confused about his own feelings, so surprised about how that Halloween-night turned out, how things with the man with the mohawk developed, and—

He sees a figure sprinting up the three steps to his little patio, the person now straight in front of the door, ringing the bell, and when Levi opens the door, he’s looking right back into those stunning blue eyes that make him go all crazy. And just like on Halloween-night, Erwin’s barging into his house, cupping Levi’s face with both of his hands to kiss him. Properly this time. His mouth pressing against Levi’s, lips moving gently but also somewhat desperately against Levi’s. And Levi’s surfing on a strange wave of joy, kissing back, fingers grasping for that thick hoodie covering Erwin’s crips torso.

The man smiles at Levi when they break their kiss.

“I really like you,” the blond then mumbles, and it’s that sweet honesty that makes butterflies flutter in Levi’s stomach, those big, warm hands still cupping his face, those amazing eyes boring into his, making him answer immediately, and honestly too.

“I really like you too.”

Erwin kisses him again, and again, and again.

“You’re gonna be late for work…” Levi mumbles, his arms now wrapped around the man’s waist, his back pressed against the wall. Erwin sighs.

Taking a step back, the expression on his face changes, the joy and giddiness replaced by concern and something lightly stern.

“Fuck work,” the man states, closing the door, and Levi’s confused and slighty… worried. Unable to say anything. Erwin looks at him, sighing once more. “I…” he starts, his voice trailing off. “Look,” he begins anew. “I know we’ve just met, but… But… _I really like you_. And… I just want you to think about it, like… You don’t have to answer now, but I don’t want this to be just… Well, it’s not a _one_ -night stand anymore since I’ve spent _two_ nights with you,” the blond tries to joke, but his own smile quivers, disappearing quickly. “Uhm, I don’t want it to be… just sex between us. I mean: Don’t get me wrong, the sex was fucking amazing, and I want more, but… I also want more than _that_ … So, if you—”

“You want us to be exclusive? Go out with me? Be my boyfriend?” Levi interjects, unable to stop himself, his own voice trembling because… This has never happened before. Not to him, not to anybody else he knows: Someone asking for a serious, romantic relationship _this_ quickly.

Erwin sucks his bottom lip in before answering. “Ultimately: Yes. I mean: Look, I know this might come as a huge surprise to you, it’s a huge surprise for me _too_ , like… I’ve never clicked this hard and this fast with anybody else before. Not even my cheating ex, with whom I’ve been together for _four years_.” The blond sighs again. “And I’m aware of the fact that… That I’m asking for something you might not have even considered _minimally_ , and I wouldn’t even be mad about it, how could I? Because we hadn’t _defined_ anything when we jumped into bed, and I thought we’d have fun, and that would satisfy me, but it doesn’t. Like, it _did_ of course, because it was amazing, like I said. But it doesn’t, because I want more than just… your body – I want to get to know _everything_ about you, you’re amazing, and I never thought I would actually fancy anybody _this_ quickly, and I wasn’t even gonna try to _look_ for a new boyfriend, but here you are, and you’re everything I have ever dreamed about and… And I’m rambling, and I’m confused, and I just—”

Levi stops Erwin’s nervous, confused, super-sweet dialogue with his lips pressing against the tall man’s lips, his cold fingers on Erwin’s soft cheeks, pulling his head down, and Levi’s just utterly overwhelmed. With confusion, with joy, with excitement. And just like Erwin, he’s irritated about his own feelings, almost even angry at himself for feeling this way.

But never has anything felt _this right_ before.

Never has he been drawn to a man like he’s drawn _to Erwin_.

“It might not work out, you know,” Levi states with a trembling voice. “But we can only find out, _if we try_.”

Erwin’s studying Levi’s face with wide eyes, his mouth parted. He looks agitated. And hopeful. He looks beautiful. “What are you—”

“I’m saying,” Levi states, cutting Erwin off. Being his true, bold self again. “I feel the same way about you. Our chemistry is… on fucking fire. And the sex was really amazing, and I don’t want to share you with anybody else of those motherfuckers out there, so… I suggest you’ll cook a really nice dinner _for your boyfriend_ later and then we make love for the rest of the night and just see how we are together as a couple? ...how does that sound?”

Is he crazy?

Has Levi Ackerman gone mad?

Maybe.

But nothing has ever felt _this righ_ t and _this good_ before. And even if it _doesn’t_ work out with Erwin, he won’t regret making this choice – because sometimes, you just have to take a risk. And he’s more than willing to take the risk with Erwin. 

Because he’s enthralled like he’s never been enthralled with anybody before.

And the huge, cute smile spreading across this man’s face, the way his stunning blue eyes are glittering… it’s _everything_ at this moment to Levi.

“It sounds…” Erwin starts, swallowing thickly, “it sounds amazing, Levi…”

“Well, then it’s settled,” the raven-haired states, pulling Erwin down for another kiss.

Not even a year later, Erwin moves into Levi’s little dream house – big enough for the two of them. And they host their first Halloween party, celebrating their first-year anniversary with a lavish evening, and Levi making high-quality costumes for everyone invited. For his friends, for Erwin’s friends – _their_ friends. The two groups having merged into one, big, bad-ass squad. And, of course, Levi and Erwin are the evening’s stars, dressing up as Morticia and Gomez – because no other man can work a long, black dress and killer-ass high-heels like Levi does, the black wig fitting his head perfectly, and Isabel having outdone herself with his make-up. And just like Morticia and Gomez, Levi and Erwin are still _crazy_ about each other after a year of being together.

And this never changes. 

Just like their enthusiasm about celebrating Halloween with their friends in their beautiful home never dies down. And it wouldn’t surprise anyone to know that Levi Ackerman really, really, really… _loves_ Halloween.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it, folks.
> 
> I have to admit: I had A LOT of fun writing this one, reliving so many memories of my own, listening to the music that has been in my life for more than a decade. I really feel like dressing up now and dancing.
> 
> I hope you are all safe and healthy! And, of course, I would be delighted to hear your thoughts on this finale!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Katrina__Rice)!
> 
> And, oh yeah. Is this going to have a sequel? Probably. :D Because I am just as crazy about goth eruri as they are about each other.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
